Пути
by Brian J. Christopher
Summary: Когда три Жертвы вступают в борьбу за одного Воина, все средства хороши.


Автор: Brian J. Christopher Пути

Фандом: Loveless

Пэйринги: Ритсу-сенсей/Соуби, Соуби/Сеимей, Соуби/Рицка

Рейтинг: R

Жанр: ангст, романс, даже нашлось место для экшна.

Дисклеймер: поиграюсь и отдам.

Саммари: все вертится вокруг трех обладателей и трех привязанностей одного Воина. Действие начинается до событий канона, далее - в четкой хронологии манги, и продолжается дальше. В общем-то, вариации на тему, не претендующие на достоверность.

Предупреждения: яой. Насилие. Куча спойлеров манги, в особенности шестого тома. А еще - непреодолимое стремление сделать Ритсу-сенсея хорошим, а Сеимея – плохим. ))

От автора: хочу поблагодарить мою маленькую Жертву, которая по ходу написания терпела мои долгие рассуждения о каноне, а также выступала в качестве Beloved, Ритсу-сенсея и даже Нисея. Именно во время наших игр и родилось множество деталей-додумок, вошедших в фик.

**Пути**

**rightRitsu:**

_Before our innocence was lost_

_You were always one of those_

_Blessed with lucky sevens_

_And a voice that made me cry_

_(Placebo "Song to say goodbye")/right_

**Seimei:**

_Leave me bleeding on the bed,_

_See you right back here tomorrow _

_For the next round._

_Keep this scene inside your head_

_As the bruises turn to yellow,_

_The swelling goes down…_

_(Placebo "Pierrot the clown")_

**Ritsuka:**

_That's the end and that's the start of it  
That's the whole and that's the part of it  
That's the height and that's the heart of it  
That's the long and that's the short of it  
That's the best and that's the test in it  
That's the doubt - the doubt, the trust in it  
That's the sight and that's the sound of it  
That's the gift and that's the trick in it_

_(Placebo "20 years")_

- Соуби-кун.

- Да, хозяин.

- Думаю, ты не будешь возражать против небольшого эксперимента. Ты же знаешь, нам нужно много тренироваться, чтобы стать сильнее.

- Я слушаю.

- Сними рубашку.

Свист расстегиваемой молнии. Легкий смешок.

- Думаю, ты не тешишь себя иллюзиями. Забери волосы в хвост. Да. Вот так. Ты красив. Я даже могу понять, что Ритсу-сенсей в тебе находит. Но, к сожалению...

- Я знаю, хозяин.

Смех.

- Любишь боль. Я чувствую. Я вижу тебя насквозь. Терпеливый? Нет. Ты просто наслаждаешься этим. Каждой клеточкой тела. Когда я касаюсь твоей голой кожи, ты весь дрожишь в предвкушении. Еще больше тебе нравится, когда я дразню тебя. А ты бы хотел отдаться мне полностью, стать моей собственностью во всех смыслах этого слова. – Ни одного вопроса. Только утверждения.

- Нет, Сеимей. И ты знаешь это. – Он любит говорить. Давить каждым словом. Заклинания подчинения, на которые способна только Жертва. Продолжай, Сеимей. Ты прав, это – отличная тренировка.

- Молчать.

Хлесткий удар. Почти ощутимое молчание.

- Мне надоело повторять. Зови меня хозяином. Дай мне мой нож.

Вскрик.

- Нравится? Твой ошейник.

Стон.

- Вот так. Еще? Ты ведь не попросишь о пощаде. Выдержи это. Или ты - не мой верный пес?

- Да... хозяин... продолжайте...

- Отлично. Вот и все. Тебе тоже нравится запах крови? Живописная картина. Советую тебе это нарисовать. Нельзя тратить талант на глупости вроде натюрмортов. Вот так. Осталось закрепить шедевр парой нужных заклинаний. - Почти как лаковое покрытие на столе с фигурным узором... - Согласен? Ты справишься. Учитель ведь объяснял тебе, как еще можно использовать нашу связь. Готово... Подойди к зеркалу. Только не говори, что тебе слишком больно.

Шаги. Тяжелое дыхание. Удивленный возглас. Сеимей не любит, когда он сдерживает эмоции. Особенно в таких случаях.

- Колючая проволока?..

Улыбка.

- Именно. Смотри.

Вскрик. Сбивчивое дыхание.

- Да... Стоит лишь потянуть за проволоку слишком сильно, и ты... Нечем дышать? Прости. Все же… терпелив. Где твоя благодарность? Теперь у меня есть отличный способ наказывать тебя. Не слышу.

- Спасибо, хозяин. Можно, я сотру кровь?

- Нет. Пусть подсохнет рана. Ты, как художник, должен оценить всю прелесть этой картины.

- Да. Конечно.

--- --- ---

- Он мучает тебя.

- Все в порядке, сенсей.

- Тебе не кажется, что он превышает свои полномочия? Он причиняет тебе б_о_льшую боль, чем ты можешь - и умеешь - терпеть.

- Вовсе нет. Мы составляем хорошую пару.

- Неужели? Подойди ко мне. Сядь.

Тихий, но уверенный голос рассекал вечные сумерки комнаты, освещенной только тусклым мерцанием монитора. Сколько Соуби помнил учителя, в этой комнате все оставалось неизменным. Письменный стол, полный документов, заваленный дисками и бумагами. Включенный компьютер с последними исследованиями в таблицах. Широкий диван у окна, на окне – не пропускающие свет жалюзи. Дым легких сигарет, поднимающийся к потолку и витающий серыми клубами, иногда щекочущий ноздри – настолько притягательный, что Соуби перенял дурную привычку. И мягкий, глубокий голос, пробуждающий неоднозначные ощущения. Ощущения на грани безумия: ласка и боль, счастье и отчаянье - жестокая смесь, которую невозможно забыть. Даже несмотря на все недавние перемены.

Тонкие длинные пальцы закутались в светлые волосы.

- Я ничего не могу с собой поделать, Соуби-кун. Нет смысла скрывать. Меня притягивает твоя гибкость, твой запах, твой вкус... Я не хочу забывать его, но теперь ты принадлежишь не мне. Прости, но я вынужден был поставить тебя в пару к Аояги. Он - очень сильная Жертва, тебе под стать, к тому же он - самый молодой член Семи Лун за всю историю организации. Вы очень сошлись характерами. Но я опасаюсь за твою безопасность. И, зная, что ты никогда не сломаешься, я боюсь, что он может причинить тебе серьезный вред.

- Ну что вы, сенсей. Мы действительно отлично сошлись.

Ритсу редко говорит так много, когда дело не касается его науки. Только в особых случаях. Легкая дрожь пробежала по телу Воина - он ничего не забыл, и не смог бы. Но мало существовало в мире людей, которых он знал лучше, чем Ритсу-сенсея. Он ожидал этого. Главное - устоять. Не нарушить приказа. Странно, что это так сложно… Воля Сеимея против выучки Ритсу – достойный поединок.

Ласкающая рука переметнулась на шею, погладила затылок сквозь волосы, скользнула за ворот рубашки.

- Я знаю, чего тебе не хватает, Соуби. Увы, Сеимей не может тебе этого предложить. Не все сразу, мой мальчик... Возможно, когда-нибудь...

- Ритсу-сенсей. Я думал, вы знаете меня лучше. – Маленькая ложь. Приемы, которым его обучил Ритсу, использовать против него самого – что может быть проще?

Учитель приподнял брови. Рука вернулась на шею.

- Ты не скучаешь по моим прикосновениям?.. – Ритсу чуть улыбнулся. – И я хотел бы, чтобы ты почаще называл меня по имени теперь, когда ты больше не мой ученик.

Никогда, подумал Воин. Ему должно быть легко. Он выполняет приказ.

- Я скучаю по вашим урокам, учитель. В классе. – Соуби сделал упор на последнее слово и, игнорируя вторую реплику сенсея, встал со стула. - Это все? Меня ждет хозяин.

- Соуби-кун. - Вздох. - Ты, как птичка, перелетел из одной клетки в другую. Почему-то мне кажется, что я теряю тебя... если не навсегда, то на долгое время. Может, мне поговорить с Аояги?

- Не стоит. Он позволяет мне учиться - этого достаточно. – Он не станет слушать. Только получит удовольствие от спора, зная, что гарантированно победит. Может, позволить им поговорить? Хозяину будет приятно.

- Ах да, твоя карьера художника! Ты не нарисуешь для меня что-нибудь?.. Ты ведь только на первом курсе, у тебя достаточно времени.

- Боюсь, что не получится, сенсей. Я и так задолжал один из проектов. Кио меня убьет.

Легкая улыбка на лице Соуби попала в цель.

- Ты слишком доверяешь этому человеку, Соуби-кун. Это легкомысленно с твоей стороны.

- Мы знакомы еще со школы, сенсей. Он предан мне.

- Обычной школы, Соуби. Он очень много знает о нас и о Школе Воинов.

- Он никому не расскажет. Клянусь.

- Как же ты можешь быть упрям, - одобрительный, чуть восхищенный тон учителя в добавление к проникновенному взгляду снова вызвал легкую дрожь. Все в порядке, Соуби. У тебя есть приказ. - Так и быть. Ступай. Мои наилучшие пожелания Аояги.

- Благодарю, сенсей. До встречи.

Которая никогда не наступит. Приказ Сеимея был сформулирован очень четко.

--- --- ---

- Ты любишь меня, Соуби?

Странный вопрос из его уст. Странный и бессмысленный. Абсолютно не требующий ответа. Обычно – вызов на тренировку. Однако сейчас он не был риторическим и даже не был заклинанием: карие глаза светилось чем-то, похожим на отчаяние, что случалось чрезвычайно редко. В такие моменты можно было называть его по имени. В такие моменты можно было касаться черных волос, наслаждаясь их шелковистой мягкостью. В любое другое время одно случайное прикосновение могло привести к жестокому наказанию.

- Да, Сеимей.

Как он и думал, наказания не последовало. Сеимей притянул его к себе и легко поцеловал в губы. Соуби не скрывал удивления. Разве хозяин... Сеимей не говорил ему, что он никогда не получит его тело?.. Всей душой, всем сердцем он принадлежал Сеимею, и ему нравилось это ощущение. Принадлежность. Его место. Место, обрести которое он жаждал так давно.

Он хотел, действительно хотел и любил этого человека, этого жестокого, расчетливого мальчика - даже не верилось, что Сеимей был младше него на три года! Соуби вспомнил, как однажды видел его среди одноклассников – это было до того, как Сеимей запретил ему появляться у школы. Самый высокий в классе, с очаровательной улыбкой - его принимали за студента-практиканта даже некоторые преподаватели, несмотря на уши. Что уж говорить о женской половине школы! У Сеимея не было отбоя от девушек. А Возлюбленному Воину оставалось лишь молча ревновать.

- Как ты хочешь меня? Отвечай честно. Это - приказ.

Сеимей мог и не уточнять. Аура приказа, сила, поражающая в самое сердце, сковывающая волю и разум, перехватывающая контроль над телом. Рефлекс – выполнять приказ. Рефлекс, привитый учителем, а позже закрепленный практикой. Не лгать хозяину, даже если он разозлится на правду. Соуби подумывал о том, чтобы солгать ему когда-нибудь – ради эксперимента.

- Я хотел бы взять тебя. Мягко, но быстро, чтобы показать тебе все, что чувствую.

Сеимей отстранился.

- Ты лжешь мне. Я был уверен, что ты хочешь отдаться мне.

Соуби покачал головой.

- Сеимей... - Соуби не выдержал и коснулся его волос. – Эти утверждения не имеют смысла. Они никак не обоснованы.

Сеимей выглядел немного удивленным. Легкое удивление у Сеимея равнялось шоку у обыкновенного человека, и Соуби, сосредоточившись на их связи, уловил беспокойство. Что беспокоит его Жертву?..

- Стоит мне окончательно увериться, что ты - просто кукла из плоти и крови, ты говоришь что-то подобное, и я понимаю: ты – по-прежнему загадка. С одной стороны, ты - машина. И мне нравится управлять тобой. Это доставляет мне почти физическое наслаждение. Но меня раздражает то, что я не могу разгадать тебя. Мне кажется, что потребуются месяцы и годы, чтобы по-настоящему узнать тебя.

Соуби почувствовал, как его охватывает нежность. Мальчик... всего лишь мальчик! Подросток... Конечно, уже готовый к тяжким испытаниям в Школе Воинов и битвах между ними, но... Сейчас, когда они одни, дома у Сеимея, и сидят на одной кровати – как сладко получить на это разрешение!.. - кажется, что можно просто погладить его по голове, и он внимет ласке с детской непосредственностью.

Соуби снял очки и положил их на тумбочку.

- Если ты хочешь узнать меня, я позволю тебе. - Он понизил голос, но не перешел на шепот. Этот тон безотказно действовал на сексуальных партнеров. Почему бы и нет?.. Таким уловкам Сеимей наверняка не обучен. Это приходит только с возрастом... Не то, что боевые навыки. Хотя и имеющиеся таланты сильнее разовьются со временем. Хитрость, так свойственная его юному хозяину, поможет в разработке стратегий, добавятся новые способности, и тогда они станут самыми сильными в Школе Воинов. Очень и очень скоро. Дело нескольких месяцев.

- Соуби. Прекрати. - Нет, надеждам не суждено оправдаться. Он уже приходит в себя. Момент слабости, такой краткий и ценный, подходит к концу.

- Почему, хозяин? Я могу рассказать о себе все. Если захочешь.

Обращение на "ты" совершенно не вязалось со словом "хозяин", и Соуби надеялся, что этот намек на откровенность будет истолкован верно.

- Прекрати. - Просьба? Неужели?

- Сеимей... - он опустился на пол у его ног и заглянул в лицо. Неслыханная дерзость для Воина - по меркам юного Аояги. Накажет или нет?

Руки Сеимея сомкнулись на шее Соуби и медленно развязали бинты, скрывающие ошейник. Соуби замер в ожидании резкой боли и приступа удушья, но его не последовало.

- Ты - мой, - неожиданно резко произнес юноша, сжимая пальцы поверх шрамов. - И если ты когда-нибудь будешь принадлежать кому-то другому, то только по моему собственному приказу. Запомни это, Соуби. Хорошенько запомни.

Соуби склонил голову. Почему Сеимей сомневается в верности своего Воина?.. Неужели есть что-то, о чем он не знает? О чем Сеимей не говорит ему?

Воин отбросил внезапную мысль о звонке Ритсу. Нельзя. Если каждый раз он будет звонить учителю, все попытки забыть о нем будут тщетны. Конечно, Ритсу несказанно обрадуется звонку бывшего ученика...

Пальцы Сеимея вновь переместились на шелковистые светлые пряди волос.

- Иди домой, Соуби. Мой брат скоро вернется, нельзя, чтобы он тебя видел.

Соуби поднялся с пола и заново перевязал шею.

- До завтра.

«Я люблю тебя», хотел сказать Соуби. Но, несмотря ни на что, Сеимей не переносит, когда эти слова не являются заклинанием.

--- --- ---

- Здравствуй, Соуби.

- Где он? Где мой хозяин?

Каждое слово отзывалось ударом сердца. В глазах было темно, как перед обмороком.

- Соуби. Успокойся. Возьми себя в руки.

- Где Сеимей? - Руки Ритсу, сжимающие его плечи, раздражали. Хотелось вырваться, вывернуться, исчезнуть. - Отпустите меня, учитель. Скажите мне, где моя Жертва?

- Он мертв, Соуби, ты же знаешь.

- Нет.

Вздох Ритсу в тишине кабинета звучал как приговор. Сильные руки подтолкнули его к дивану и заставили сесть. Стакан с виски холодил ладонь.

- Выпей.

Зачем? Чтобы позволить учителю воспользоваться его состоянием?

- Выпей, Соуби.

- Ответьте мне.

Алкоголь огненной струйкой пронесся по горлу в желудок, и Соуби почти сразу почувствовал головокружение.

- Ты лучше знаешь. Ты был его Воином. Я знаю только то, что мне сообщили Семь Лун. А теперь успокойся и поспи. Останешься на эту ночь у меня.

- Нет.

- Соуби... - еле слышная угроза в голосе, так не свойственная учителю. Беспокойство. Может быть, он плохо о нем думает? Может быть, Ритсу делает это только потому, что переживает за него?

Еще один глоток виски. Огонь в горле.

Определенно, Соуби предпочитал пиво.

Руки Ритсу мягко коснулись его груди, расстегивая пуговицы рубашки. Ночной воздух пробежался по обнаженным плечам, и кожа покрылась мурашками.

- Соуби, ты можешь раздеться и сам.

- Зачем?

- Ты собираешься спать в одежде? Это очень неудобно.

Стакан выскользнул из его рук, и по ковру расплылось темное пятно.

- Осторожнее. Я не хочу, чтобы в кабинете пахло алкоголем - Нагиса обязательно это заметит и не оставит меня в покое. Ну же, ложись.

Соуби закрыл глаза, откидываясь на подушки, и тут же расплывчатая картинка, будто нарисованная акварелью, появилась перед глазами. Портрет Сеимея. Несовершенный, неточный, требующий руки мастера…

_- Я умру. Меня убьют Семь Лун._

_- Нет. Я не допущу этого._

_Сеимей улыбнулся. Он теперь совсем взрослый... Всего за полтора года он ощутимо изменился. Как Воин и предсказывал, хитрость взяла верх над непосредственностью, и "моменты слабости", как их называл Соуби, больше ни разу не повторились._

_- Ты позаботишься о моем брате, Соуби. Его настоящее имя - Loveless. Нелюбимый. Ты будешь его Воином._

_- Но хозяин..._

_Улыбка исчезла._

_- Ты будешь перечить мне?_

_- Нет, хозяин. Я все понял._

_Вот оно. «Если ты будешь принадлежать кому-то другому, то только по моему приказу»._

_Но почему, Сеимей?_

Этот мальчик... Рицка...

- Сенсей...

- Спи, несносный мальчишка, засыпай немедленно.

Что это? Нежность?

--- --- ---

- Прекрати это. Похудеешь и умрешь. Эй. Я серьезно! С тобой и так спать невозможно - кости выпирают.

- Тогда, может, начнешь спать в своей постели?

- Зануда. Жуткий зануда. Думаешь, я по собственной воле откажусь от простых радостей жизни?..

- Онанист.

- Мазохист.

- Я не хочу есть.

- Открой рот, упрямец!..

- Кио. Нет.

- Твою мать!..

- Не ругайся. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю.

- А я не люблю, когда мой муж плохо кушает!

- Кио...

- Хорошо! Пусть будет так! Больше никогда не буду тебе готовить! Готовь себе сам! И не смей воровать у меня леденцы и быстрорастворимую лапшу! Я запрещаю! Даже если ты будешь умирать от голода, попробуй только дотронуться до моих запасов!

- Кио...

- Что!

- Я съел кусок рыбы. Ты доволен?

- Со-тян... Ты заставляешь меня плакать. Еще кусочек. За дядюшку Кио.

- Только что ты назвал меня мужем.

- Мне придется выступить в роли всех твоих родственников и знакомых, не станешь же ты есть рыбу за своего пресловутого сенсея... а подонок Аояги попросту этого не стоит...

- Хватит. Я ухожу.

- Со-тян! Со-тян, ну куда же ты... Черт, прости! Прости, слышишь?.. Со-тян!..

--- --- ---

- Иди сюда. Иди сюда, мой мальчик.

Интересно, найдется ли в мире человек, перед которым Соуби не придется опускаться на колени?

Брюки Ритсу пахнут стиральным порошком. Учитель всегда уделял пристальное внимание чистоте, чуть не до помешательства. Это – его общая черта с Сеимеем. Сейчас едва различимый лимонный запах кажется приятным…

- Никто не имеет права причинять тебе боль, никто, кроме меня... - шепчет Ритсу, то ли не задумываясь о том, что говорит, то ли надеясь, что Соуби его не услышит. Но Соуби не услышал ничего нового. Его предназначение, его судьба - принадлежать кому-то, и его собственные желания и привязанности не имеют значения.

- Я скучал, скучал по тебе...

Этот голос, оказывается, умеет не только внушать страх и возбуждать тело.

Этот голос умеет успокаивать.

- Хотелось бы мне быть твоей Жертвой…

Нужно спросить его позже… Действительно ли он – Жертва, или говорит лишь об обладании?

- Ты переживешь это. Ты сильнее. Сильнее любого чувства. Сильнее любого человека. Любого Воина.

Почему всех так привлекают его волосы? Может, стоит постричься?

Мягкие, ласкающие прикосновения. Успокаивающие... Глубокий голос, тонкие пальцы... Гармония осязания и слуха.

- Такой хрупкий, ранимый. Никто ведь не знает об этих твоих качествах, верно? Это хорошо, это замечательно... В сочетании с твоей непоколебимой гордостью и вполне объяснимым самолюбием... Тебе нравится, когда я говорю о тебе? Тебе всегда это нравилось.

Почему, почему никто на свете не знает его лучше, чем этот ужасный человек?

Почему определения "ужасный", "жестокий", "беспринципный" уже не вяжутся с ним, с человеком, предложившим ему утешение в эту минуту?..

- Твоя многогранность завораживает каждого, кто знаком с тобой. Таинственность и открытость одновременно. А твоя улыбка... За искренность твоей улыбки любой готов отдать все самое дорогое. Ты можешь все, Соуби, ты можешь подчинить себе весь мир, поэтому я так удивился тому, что ты - Воин, а не Жертва. Будь ты Жертвой, я бы мог поделиться с тобой практическими знаниями… Но так все же лучше, не находишь?

Я - Воин, и я должен исполнять приказы своего хозяина, даже если он мертв.

Ритсу - Жертва. Вот это новости. Нет сил удивляться.

Нельзя позволять Ритсу дотрагиваться до себя. Так сказал Сеимей.

Необходимо найти его брата. Аояги Рицка...

- Ты идеален... Идеален... В тебе нет недостатков... Ты не доступен для них... Ты можешь двигаться дальше, несмотря ни на что. Ты можешь. Ты можешь. Ты можешь.

Поднимая голову, Соуби видит, что глаза учителя закрыты, а каждый мускул лица напряжен. Невольное восхищение вспыхивает в нем: голос ни разу не дрогнул, а руки остались расслабленными.

- Спасибо, сенсей.

Учитель медленно открывает глаза, и губы дрожат, предвещая улыбку.

- Спасибо, сенсей. Отличные заклинания.

- Не за что, Соуби. Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть? Выпить? Может, виски?

- От обеда я бы не отказался. А у вас есть пиво?

- Конечно. В холодильнике. Сигарету?

- У меня свои.

- Замечательно.

--- --- ---

- О, ты вернулся, Со-тян!..

- Привет, Кио. Я ненадолго. Что было на лекции?

- Ничего интересного. Спрашивали, почему тебя нет.

- А.

- Эй! Куда это ты направляешься?.. А факультатив?.. Коджо-сенсей будет в бешенстве!

- Скажи, что с меня портрет его дочки. Она ведь учится на первом курсе?

- Эта жуткая уродина с пластинками на зубах!

- Некрасивых женщин не бывает, Кио.

- Женщин! Ха! Кто бы говорил, сладкий ты мой!

- Пока.

- Так куда ты, черт тебя побери?

- В школу.

- Ка...какую школу! Боже мой, я живу с полоумным... Тебе двадцать лет, Соуби! Двадцать, а не двенадцать! Ты учишься в университете! И... ты точно уже не девственник, в отличие от большинства школьников! Эй, Со-тян, ну подожди же ты!.. Придурок...

--- --- ---

- Рицка, Рицка, Рицка. Если близко Рицкин хвост, значит, близко Рицка.

- Соуби, ты говоришь какие-то глупости.

- Мне нравится твое имя.

- Мне оно тоже нравится, спасибо. А теперь отдай мою тетрадь, мне пора.

- У тебя здесь ошибка в уравнении.

- Где?

- Вот тут. Икс равен трем, а не шести. Ты забыл поделить на два.

- О. Точно. Это ты виноват.

- Я?

- Ты. Ты мне позвонил, и я дописал, не подумав.

Соуби улыбнулся, глядя, как мальчик с усердием переписывает решение. Почему-то Рицка никогда ничего не зачеркивал, все переписывал заново. Потаенная страсть к совершенству...

Рицка почесал нос концом ручки.

- Кио говорит, что когда чешется нос - это к бурной вечеринке.

- Кто такой Кио?

- Мой однокурсник.

- Тот, который тебе все время звонит?

Ревнует. Маленький ангел.

- Да, он.

- Ты часто говоришь о нем.

- Мы делили комнату в общежитии до того, как я стал снимать квартиру.

- Вы жили в одной комнате?..

- Да.

Надулся. Чудо-ребенок. Невозможно устоять.

Даже не вспомнив о том, что раньше значил для него этот жест, Соуби опустился на одно колено перед своей маленькой Жертвой.

- Что ты делаешь? - тут же последовал грубоватый вопрос.

- Ничего особенного. Мне нравится смотреть на тебя снизу.

- Глупости... - щечки тронул румянец, и пишущая рука остановилась, ручка зависла над тетрадью.

- Ты такой милый. Пушистый Рицка.

- Почему это пушистый?..

- У тебя очень пушистые ушки.

- А что, они у всех разные?

- Конечно. Ты не знал? Ты никогда не касался чужих ушек?

- Нет. - Мальчик покраснел еще сильнее и завилял хвостом.

Соуби тихо рассмеялся и положил подбородок на тонкое острое колено, обнимая маленькие ножки.

- Соуби, прекрати... Отпусти. И хватит смеяться надо мной. Зачем мне трогать чьи-то уши?..

Соуби пожал плечами, и не думая опускать руки.

- Ты заставляешь меня жалеть о том, что у меня уже нет ушей.

Это явно заинтересовало мальчика.

Хорошо. Значит, на время он забыл о том, что ему пора уходить домой...

Если он уйдет, ненужные мысли снова не позволят Воину уснуть.

- А... Соуби...

- Ты хочешь узнать, как я лишился ушей и хвоста?

- Н-нет, не хочу. Хватит говорить об этом.

- Я все равно не могу рассказать тебе.

- Почему это?

- Потому что тебе еще рано слушать такие истории. Подобные рассказы предназначены для людей старше восемнадцати лет.

Соуби стало тепло от собственного смеха.

- Соуби, замолчи! Я ухожу.

Не уходи, Рицка. Не уходи... Не уходи.

- Я провожу тебя...

- Не надо. Ты же говорил, что тебе на завтра нужно готовиться к семинару.

- Нет, не нужно.

- Ты врешь. Хватит врать мне, Соуби.

- Правда, не нужно. Я и так все знаю.

- Не верю.

- Хочешь, проверь меня. У меня есть вопросы к семинару. И конспекты.

- Хорошо. Давай сюда.

Что угодно, лишь бы ты остался, Рицка. Что угодно.

--- --- ---

- Эта девочка моего возраста, верно? - Рицка поплотнее закутался в длинный плащ, замедляя шаг. До дома оставалось пройти всего пару кварталов, и мальчик заметно нервничал.

- Да. Тебя это беспокоит?

- Значит, я - не самый младший в этом... во всем этом.

- Нет. - Как же хочется взять его на руки.

- Соуби... Ты никогда не рассказывал мне... Как ты попал в школу Воинов.

- Длинная история. Хотя, впрочем, ничего особенно интересного.

- Расскажи мне.

- Рицка...

- Это связано с твоим учителем, верно?

Соуби остановился под фонарем и вгляделся в лицо мальчика. Он почти забыл о том, что Рицка уже расспрашивал его о сенсее, и тогда он отказался отвечать. Сейчас... сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось вспоминать об этом человеке.

- Соуби, отвечай мне.

Щелкнула зажигалка. Серый дым повис в неподвижном осеннем воздухе.

- Соуби!

- Я... не могу.

- Не можешь или не хочешь?..

- Я не хочу говорить о сенсее.

- Почему? Он обижал тебя?

Соуби рассмеялся. Рицке довольно легко удавалось заставить окружающих забыть о его истинном возрасте. И все же... ребенок, ребенок.

- Прекрати смеяться! Соуби! Ты ничего не говоришь мне. Почему?.. Мы... мы ведь - одна команда, верно? Ты сказал Бесстрашным, что между нами есть связь! Что у нас одно имя! Но это не так... или...

- Рицка.

- Хватит повторять мое имя! Если тебе нечего сказать мне, уходи! Иди к черту, Соуби!

- Рицка, не ругайся. Где ты наслушался таких выражений?

- Какая разница! Уходи! Убирайся! И не возвращайся, пока не решишь рассказать мне все, абсолютно все, что знаешь! Это - приказ!

- Хорошо. Хозяин.

- Соуби...

--- --- ---

- Сеимей... Не будь так строг.

- Нисей. Попроси прощения.

- Сеимей...

- Нисей. - Угроза в голосе стала ощутимее. Соуби закрыл глаза. Его била дрожь.

- Простите, хозяин...

Нет! Он - не твой хозяин! Он – _мой _ хозяин...

- Так-то лучше, Нисей. Перестань беспокоить меня. Занимайся делом.

- Но как же...

- Ты слышал меня? Придерживайся плана.

Плана?.. Холодная ярость охватила Воина. Плана? Что еще за план? Рицка...

Способность трезво мыслить стремительно покидала его. Руки сжались в кулаки. Черт, если он не сможет успокоиться, заклинания, уже вертящиеся на языке, выйдут из-под контроля...

Хозяин. Сеимей. Возлюбленный. Хозяин. Жив. Он жив.

Кто этот самозванец! Кто посмел отобрать у него его хозяина! Его зовут Нисей. Ни-сей. Враг. Соперник. Вор. Запомнить. ВРАГ.

Нет, нет, его хозяин - Рицка...

Едва удержавшись на ногах, Соуби оперся рукой о ствол ближайшего дерева.

Хозяин...

Нужно идти. Идти к Рицке. Ну же. Вспомни, чей ты!

Ему с огромным трудом удалось сконцентрироваться на нужном заклинании. Из последних сил он сделал шаг в сторону дома.

- Куда же ты, Агатсума-сан? Эй, я так не играю! Мы ведь даже не договорили! Фу, какой невежливый.

Черноволосый Воин вгляделся в пустоту. Потом раздраженно фыркнул и одним легким движением выбросил руку вперед. В ладони забилась перламутрово-синяя бабочка. Нисей удовлетворенно улыбнулся и сжал пальцы.

--- --- ---

- Натсуо? Ёджи?

Соуби нащупал в кармане ключ от дома Аояги и сжал его так, что на ладони остался отпечаток.

Прислушавшись к тишине, Соуби зажег настольную лампу. Взгляд уперся в листок, выдранный из его альбома.

"Мы возвращаемся в школу".

Ха.

И все.

Соуби опустился на стул и закурил.

Отчаяние понемногу завладевало им.

- Рицка, Рицка, почему ты не забрал меня? Почему ты не оставил меня при себе?

Сигарета выпала из дрожащих пальцев на стол. Соуби подхватил ее прежде, чем лакированное покрытие успело пострадать, и жадно затянулся.

Позвонить Кио? Нет, лучше не надо.

За окном стемнело.

Завтра пятница.

Две лекции, практикум и семинар по истории искусств.

К которому он не готов.

Соуби едва не выронил сигарету снова, когда зазвонил его мобильный.

- Рицка?..

- Соуби-кун. Добрый вечер.

- Сенсей. – Ох, нет. Почему он не посмотрел на дисплей, прежде чем брать трубку? Зачем тогда нужен определитель номера?

- Я так и знал, что ты еще не спишь.

- Я занят.

- Возможно. Но мне хотелось бы поговорить с тобой. Ты все время бросаешь трубку, когда я звоню.

- Вы не понимаете намеков?

- Не груби мне, Соуби. На тебя это не похоже. Дуешься, как ребенок. Знаешь, я звоню тебе каждую неделю уже несколько месяцев подряд.

- Вы рано или поздно вынудите меня поменять номер.

- Я везде найду тебя, мой мальчик.

Одно нажатие. "Вызов завершен".

Последняя капля в сегодняшней чаше яда.

Затушив сигарету и немедленно вытащив из пачки еще одну, Соуби намеренно несколько раз щелкнул зажигалкой. Хотелось звуков. Просто звуков. Подтверждающих реальность происходящего.

Он не видел Ритсу с той ночи.

Забавно.

Тогда он узнал, что Сеимей мертв.

Сейчас он узнал, что Сеимей жив.

Замкнутый круг. Это было бы чертовски символично: оказаться у ног Ритсу, принимая его сочувствие, при похожих обстоятельствах.

Нужно было довериться своей интуиции, а не проявлять слабость... Он знал, знал, что Ритсу не может бескорыстно помогать ему! Нет на этом свете человека предприимчивее, чем его учитель, нет человека расчетливее. Глупо ожидать от человека, которого знаешь настолько хорошо, не характерных для него поступков.

Соуби откинулся на спинку стула. Он столько раз прокручивал эту сцену в голове…

_- Еще пива, Соуби?_

_- Нет. Нет, спасибо. - Почему именно сейчас он позволил себе это? Соуби предпочитал пиво любым другим алкогольным напиткам еще и потому, что мог выпить его сколько угодно, и все равно держать себя под контролем. Почему именно сейчас? Нужно было послушаться Кио и пообедать... _

_- Ты почти ничего не съел. Я думал, ты голоден._

_- Я голоден. _

_- Упрямец. - Восхищение. – Но такой образ жизни крайне вреден для тебя._

_- Не беспокойтесь. - Еще одна сигарета. Полумрак комнаты расслаблял и навевал воспоминания, но, как и ожидалось, не связанные с Сеимеем. Соуби вытянул ноги и откинулся спиной на кресло Ритсу._

_- Тебе не холодно на полу?_

_- Мне нравится сидеть на полу._

_- Ты прекрасен._

_Уверенная рука приподняла его голову и медленно отвела ее назад. Соуби не сопротивлялся. Неизбежно. Неизбежно. У него больше нет хозяина, который мог бы ему это запретить. Ритсу знал о приказе Сеимея. И теперь доказывает, что Соуби вправе нарушить его. Глухая ненависть к учителю зажглась в его душе. Знает, что будет ненавидим, и все же не может устоять..._

_Сам Ритсу едва ли выпил один стакан виски. _

_Тонкий ход. Ничего не скажешь._

_Не то, чтобы Соуби был пьян. В голове не шумело. Но сердце словно поместили в куб льда._

_Тонкий ход._

_Соуби затылком чувствовал тяжелый взгляд из-под очков._

_Бинты скользнули по плечам и белыми лентами легли на ковер. Строгие пальцы обвили его шею, лаская, расслабляя. Соуби ненавидел себя за томление, которое постепенно охватывало его тело, но еще больше ненавидел виновника этих ощущений. _

_- Расслабься, мой мальчик, расслабься. Не лги себе. Тебе хочется отдаться мне. Мне и только мне. _

_А еще сильнее он ненавидел эту жестокую правду. Закон джунглей. Слабые подчиняются сильным. Ритсу - единственный, чью силу он безоговорочно признавал. Даже хозяин... даже Сеимей... вызывал совершенно другие чувства._

_- Соуби... _

_Кто еще может вот так легко подхватить его на руки? Притом, что Ритсу ниже ростом..._

_- Ты пахнешь сигаретами и красками… И… да, мой любимый одеколон. Показательно._

_Дыхание Ритсу обожгло шею. _

_- Оближи губы. Они совсем пересохли. Или, может, позволишь мне об этом позаботиться?_

_Подчиниться... это так легко. Один из самых легких путей._

_Ритсу аккуратно снял с него очки. Окружающий мир стал более мутным. Соуби почти не почувствовал, как с него соскользнула рубашка. Молния на брюках с тихим жужжанием поползла вниз. _

_- Повернись. Ну же. Ты помнишь._

_Упираясь руками о стену, Соуби подавил стон. _

_Так давно... так давно никто не... _

_- Ты не будешь сопротивляться мне? Соуби. Так неинтересно._

_Оторвать руки от стены, дернуться в сторону. Оказаться в стальных тисках сильных рук, ощутить полноту возбуждения мужчины - лишь на секунду, так мало! Боль в плече - смесь укуса и поцелуя. _

_- Не сдерживайся. Не смей сдерживаться._

_Стон. Глубокий, гортанный, неожиданно громкий. Соуби каждый раз удивлялся собственной реакции на слова и прикосновения учителя. К этому невозможно было привыкнуть._

_- Наконец-то ты снова мой. Наконец-то. Терпи!_

_Удар. Вскрик. Удар._

_- Прогнись. Покажи мне себя._

_Все тело охвачено огнем, нервы напряжены до предела; наступило внезапное осознание того, как давно никто не касался его /iтакi, как давно он не получал физического удовольствия... Сеимей... В один прекрасный день – примерно за год до смерти - он запретил Соуби иметь личную жизнь. Собака на сене, как называл его Кио._

_- Ты понимаешь, насколько сильно я желаю обладать тобой? - низкий, хрипловатый голос. Именно у него Соуби перенял эти соблазняющие интонации... которые, впрочем, не подействовали на Сеимея. Если уж на то пошло, у сенсея он перенял все: сигареты, стиль одежды, запахи, манеру общаться – эти короткие, рубленые фразы… А еще - терпение. И силу. _

_- Да, сенсей._

_- Попроси меня. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь._

_- Не нужно больше боли, сенсей._

_- Неужели? Не обманывай себя и меня._

_Удар. Вскрик. Ласка. Стон._

_- Выражайся яснее, если хочешь получить желаемое._

_Нет... Слишком много времени прошло. Он не может, не может так унижаться теперь... Его не может возбуждать это унижение. Слишком много времени прошло…_

_- Не слышу. _

_Руки покинули его тело. Наступила тишина, прерываемая только его собственным тяжелым дыханием. Томление лишь усилилось, угнетая, медленно убивая._

_- Учитель... возьмите меня. _

_- Громче. Отчего же шепот?_

_- Учитель... возьмите меня... прошу вас._

_Полустон, который позволил себе Ритсу, свидетельствовал о крайней степени возбуждения. Соуби мог по пальцам пересчитать случаи, когда учитель настолько терял над собой контроль..._

Соуби не заметил, как пепел упал прямо на ковер. Окурок тлел в его руке.

Телефонный звонок заставил его открыть глаза.

Положив окурок в пепельницу, Соуби, не глядя, взял трубку.

- Соуби-кун.

Черт. Почему снова?.. Не в духе учителя – перезванивать… Зачем? Чтобы… соблазнить?

- Я поговорил с твоей Жертвой. Кажется, у него есть для тебя приказ.

--- --- ---

- Ты никогда не рассказывал о том, почему тебя приговорили к смерти.

Черноволосый юноша посигналил, обогнал грузовик и, расслабившись, поднес мобильный телефон к уху.

- Ты и так знаешь, Нисей.

- Я знаю, что не только за убийства невинных! Сеиме-е-е-ей, ну расскажи-и-и-и! Скрытный негодяй. – Машина, набирая скорость, покатилась под гору.

- Прекрати манерничать. Ты знаешь, как меня это раздражает.

- Да, конечно. Твой плешивый пес Агатсума никогда не манерничал. Да он до сих пор отрицает, что… - Голос звенел от досады. Автомобиль чуть не выехал на встречную. Нисей никогда не был хорошим водителем.

- Нисей. Достаточно. Прекратить сцену ревности.

- Хорошо, мой хозяин… - Голос звучал игриво, как всегда, несмотря на опасный момент на дороге. Шумно вздохнув, шофер сбросил скорость.

- Кокетка.

- Немножко.

- Увидимся в отеле, как договаривались. И перестань звонить мне, когда это не касается дела. Да, если ты разобьешь машину, обратно поедешь на автобусе.

- Я скучаю.

- Меня это не касается.

- Какой ты суровый…

Короткие гудки – один из самых раздражающих звуков в мире. Юноша поморщился, вглядываясь в асфальт, и бросил телефон на соседнее сиденье.

До Гоуры оставалось три часа езды.

Ему давно хотелось пойти на открытый конфликт с кем-то из организации. Показать свою силу, показать, что теперь он и прославленный Beloved – одна команда. Наконец-то… хозяин… возможно, даже имя… его заветное желание. Никакой Агатсума не сравнится с ним по силе… Но Сеимей считает, что его брат в паре с Агатсумой поможет ему расправиться с Семью Лунами. А для Нисея существует всего одно правило: Сеимей всегда прав. Если Сеимей не прав, смотри правило номер один.

--- --- ---

- Соуби, я сказал, что пойду с тобой.

- Рицка. Сначала мне нужно повидаться с учителем.

- Я не пущу тебя к нему одного!..

Сердце Соуби дрогнуло.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже верил в меня!..»

Мой маленький хозяин, если бы ты знал, как я не хочу туда идти. Даже если не чувствую страха.

- Он же… Он же… причинял тебе боль, верно?

Какой же все-таки догадливый мальчик… Хотя после демонстрации вырезанного Сеимеем имени и «ошейника» нетрудно сложить два и два. Людям не даровано природой умение терпеть боль. Подобное терпение можно лишь воспитать. Воспитать долгие годы.

Соуби опустил голову и промолчал.

- Отвечай, Соуби. Больше терпеть нельзя. Я приказываю тебе рассказать все об этой школе и ее порядках.

- Сядь, Рицка.

Неожиданно мягкий голос смутил взвинченного мальчика, и он не стал перечить.

Подождав, пока Рицка устроится в кресле, Соуби опустился на пол и устроил голову у него на коленях. Рицка на секунду замер в неуверенности, но потом, инстинктивно осознавая хрупкость момента, бережно запустил пальцы в густые светлые волосы.

Он ждал.

Он знал, что на этот раз Соуби не сможет уйти от ответа.

Прошло несколько минут, показавшихся часами. Рицка уже не мог выпустить из рук мягкие, пушистые, так похожие на шелк волосы. Осторожно, боясь резко потянуть прядь, он принялся гладить и перебирать их, и ему показалось, что в его руках самое дорогое сокровище этого мира.

- Ты так нежен, - почти беззвучно пробормотал Соуби.

- Что?.. – по сравнению с шепотом Соуби голос Рицки прозвучал неестественно громко, и на мгновение его охватила паника. Он попытался отпустить волосы Соуби, но все же запутался в длинных прядях и резко дернул их на себя. – Прости!..

- Все в порядке, - судя по голосу, он улыбался. Рицка застыл на месте. Ему стало стыдно, хотя он не совсем понимал, почему. А еще он почувствовал себя ужасно неуклюжим - особенно по сравнению с грациозным Соуби, который даже в такой странной, не очень естественной позе казался выточенной из мрамора статуей, волей богов приведенной в движение. Первый раз за все время их знакомства Рицка четко осознал, насколько красив его Воин.

- О чем ты хочешь знать, Рицка? – Обреченность в этом мягком, низком голосе поразила Рицку, и сердце болезненно сжалось. Он не мог видеть боль этого человека. Просто не мог. Соуби должен быть сильным, всегда смотреть только вперед, возвышаться над противником, как во время битвы… Да, дело не в физической боли. Если Кио говорил правду, то Соуби даже нравится физическая боль… Но видеть его таким сломленным, таким… беззащитным… это было выше его сил. А ведь он даже не знал причин этого состояния!

Он вспомнил слова Ёджи. «Из-за тебя его ранили. Ты не следил за ним. Я бы никогда не позволил Натсуо драться в одиночку. Ты должен заботиться о нем, ведь он – твой Воин! Он – твой!»

Мой?

- Соуби.

- Да?

- У тебя такие красивые волосы.

Смех.

- А еще мне нравится, когда ты смеешься. – Его напугала собственная откровенность. Он еще ни разу не говорил Соуби ничего, связанного с понятиями «нравиться» и «любить».

- Рицка. Задавай мне вопросы. Я отвечу тебе. Ну же, не бойся.

Рицка от волнения не мог сразу вспомнить вопрос, который хотел задать Соуби в первую очередь. Сжав руки, на этот раз не замечая, что вместе с этим спутывает шелковистые пряди, он выпалил:

- Кто для тебя Ритсу-сенсей?

- Он – мой учитель.

- Чему он учил тебя?

- Заклинаниям. Тактике. Терпению.

- Терпению? В смысле?

- Он учил меня не бояться боли.

- Значит, он все же…

- Да.

- И то, что Кио говорил про твою спину…

- Да.

- Там действительно шрамы?

- Да.

- Ты ненавидишь его?

- Да.

- За то, что он причинял тебе боль?

- Нет.

Этого ответа Рицка не ожидал.

- Но… тогда…

- Рицка. Вот об этом тебе знать еще рано.

- Что… в смысле – рано?

- Ты еще маленький, чтобы знать такие подробности.

До Рицки постепенно доходил смысл этих слов. Не полностью, не четко, но он знал, знал, о чем идет речь. Перед глазами появилась размытая картинка, и Рицка не успел задуматься о том, почему так хорошо представил себе все это. Соуби… его… неужели… Глаза мальчика раскрылись от удивления.

- Вот видишь. Ты краснеешь. Ты такой милый, когда краснеешь.

- Но откуда ты…

- Я тебя знаю.

- Соуби…

- Ты хочешь узнать что-то еще?

На глаза непроизвольно наворачивались слезы. Рицке показалось, что он уже на полпути к разгадке… к разгадке этого человека. Ему стало жутко и больно одновременно. Ритсу-сенсей… Учитель… Делал такое со своим учеником… Картинка, возникшая у него в воображении, обрела четкость. Такое вообще возможно?

- Сколько… сколько тебе было лет, когда…

- Рицка. Ты же не хочешь это знать.

- Хочу!.. Я хочу знать о тебе все, Соуби! Все!..

- Не плачь. Не плачь, Рицка.

- Я не… я не плачу.

- Пятнадцать.

- О… Это… это больно?

Соуби рассмеялся.

- Что за вопросы, Рицка…

Соуби попытался подняться, но пальцы Рицки, накрепко запутавшиеся в его волосах, помешали ему это сделать.

- Прости, Соуби, тебе больно…

- Нет, Рицка… Это не больно.

Наконец ему удалось приподняться и заглянуть в заплаканное лицо Жертвы. Наклонившись, Соуби резко сжал мальчика в объятиях, и тот спрятал лицо у него на груди, прижимаясь крепче, чем когда-либо раньше.

- Успокойся, Рицка, успокойся.

Не в силах справиться с всхлипами, Рицка вцепился в рубашку Соуби.

- Но как… как же так… как так можно… почему… это неправильно… несправедливо…

- Тише, тише. Ангел…

- Прости… прости меня…

- За что?

- За то… что я… не понимал… не хотел понять…

- Рицка, все в порядке. Хватит плакать.

- Я не хотел понять… почему… почему ты такой… я – дурак…

- Все было не так плохо, как ты думаешь.

Рицка резко поднял голову и посмотрел на него с отчаянием.

- Ты… ты любил его?..

Соуби пришел в замешательство. Он никогда не задумывался об этом. Ритсу-сенсей… Страх, боль, ненависть, уважение, поклонение, страсть, желание… Слишком сильные и слишком разные чувства одновременно. Он определенно был привязан к сенсею… но как?

- Я… не знаю, Рицка. Я действительно не знаю.

- А… а сейчас?

Слезинки катились по покрасневшим щекам, мокрые реснички слиплись, личико опухло, но, несмотря на эти очевидные изъяны, Рицка был очень симпатичным. И очень милым – как всегда.

Соуби улыбнулся.

- Разве ты не знаешь? Я люблю тебя, Рицка.

Он наклонился и провел языком по мокрой щеке, собирая слезинки. Рицка прикрыл глаза, позволяя ему сделать это.

- Все хорошо, Рицка. Все хорошо. Не плачь.

Первый раз за все время, проведенное с Рицкой, Воин ощутил себя настолько _на месте_. Связь укрепилась, стала почти осязаемой.

В дверь постучали.

- Агатсума-сан? Вы здесь?

- Иди, умойся, - шепнул Соуби на ухо мальчику и пошел открывать.

- Здравствуйте, Агатсума-сан. – В комнату вошла миловидная девушка в деловом костюме с блокнотом в руках. – Минами-сенсей просил передать вам, что ждет вас у себя в кабинете. Вас и… Рит-тян? – она наморщила носик, сверяясь с блокнотом.

- Все верно, Рит-тян, - улыбнулся ей Соуби. Девушка улыбнулась в ответ.

- У вас рубашка мокрая, - застенчиво сообщила она, останавливаясь взглядом на голом животе Соуби – он никогда не застегивал эту рубашку на все пуговицы.

- А. Спасибо. В таком случае, стоит переодеться перед встречей с сенсеем, верно?

- А… да. Ну… я пойду.

Соуби слегка поклонился, и девушка оглянулась, закрывая за собой дверь.

- Соуби, тебя любят девушки, - хмуро заметил Рицка, выглядывая из ванной.

Воин пожал плечами.

- Девушки любят высоких блондинов.

- Да? Серьезно? Тогда почему меня так любит Юико?

Соуби рассмеялся.

- Потому что ты милый, - он взъерошил Рицке волосы, другой рукой расстегивая оставшиеся пуговицы на рубашке.

- Видишь, нас в любом случае ждут вдвоем, - мгновенно посерьезнел Рицка. Он заглянул в сумку и, достав оттуда чистую рубашку, протянул ее Соуби. Видимо, его Воин знал, что им придется остаться здесь на ночь…

- Спасибо.

- Соуби, мы пойдем вдвоем.

- Вдвоем.

- Ты не споришь?

Соуби пожал плечами.

- Значит, Ритсу хочет что-то сказать нам обоим. Хотя, может, и нет. Просто хочет посмотреть на того, кто украл мое сердце. – Он подмигнул Рицке, одеваясь.

- Хватит шутить!

- Я не шучу. Готов?

Рицка кивнул.

- Пойдем.

--- --- ---

- Интересно, как там мама…

- Ты не сказал ей, что уезжаешь? – они шли по длинным коридорам школы. Сейчас они были пусты, но Соуби еще помнил время, когда здесь носились маленькие Воины в сопровождении маленьких Жертв, иногда затевая дуэли прямо под носом у преподавателей.

Он не думал о Ритсу. Его занимало другое.

Если Сеимей жив, значит, его не смогли убить.

Судя по разговору Рицки с представительницей Семи Лун, Сеимей ловко избежал наказания за все свои проступки. А проступков было множество. И за каждый из них его могли приговорить к смерти. Убийства, например…

Сеимей запрещал ему общаться с кем-либо из школы. И, разумеется, Сеимей не считал нужным посвящать его в дела организации. Поэтому Соуби ничего не знал о деятельности Сеимея внутри Семи Лун. Он просто выполнял приказы…

Маленькая холодная ручка Рицки легла в его ладонь, отвлекая от размышлений.

- Конечно, я не сказал ей… Она бы снова привязала меня к стулу. Соуби…

- Да?

- Почему ты… почему ты так странно вел себя тогда?

- Когда?

- Когда мама связала меня.

- Мне было плохо.

- Плохо? Почему?

- Я не выспался.

- Не ври.

- Я не вру. Мы пришли.

- Соуби!.. – начал Рицка, но Соуби уже решительно толкнул дверь кабинета. – Разве не принято стучать?..

Соуби замер на пороге. Здесь все было по-прежнему. Дым, сумерки, компьютер. Документы. Бабочки. И его голос. Он, не выдержав, покрепче сжал ладошку мальчика. Рицка – его Жертва. Рицка поддержит его.

- Соуби-кун. Рицка-тян. Добрый вечер.

- Добрый вечер, сенсей.

- Не очень-то вежливо – сидеть спиной к гостям! – выпалил Рицка, ощетинившись. Соуби удивленно посмотрел на него: ни разу еще он не слышал в этом детском голоске такой ненависти. Интересно, что ответит Ритсу…

Кресло медленно повернулось, и перед гостями предстал улыбающийся Ритсу.

- Прошу прощения, Рицка. Я редко покидаю школу, а здешние обитатели давно свыклись с моими маленькими странностями. Рад видеть вас, Loveless. Присаживайтесь.

Рицка упрямо остался стоять. Соуби, вздохнув, приобнял его за плечи и шепнул:

- Рицка, успокойся. Пожалуйста.

Нехотя мальчик сделал несколько шагов к столу и опустился в предложенный стул. Соуби занял второй.  
Как и всегда в этом кабинете, мысли сосредоточились только на одном человеке – его обитателе. Все здесь настолько четко характеризовало Ритсу, что, казалось, даже запыленные книги шепчут: «Подойди, не бойся… Ты помнишь? Ты ведь помнишь, чему я учил тебя?»

- Отлично, - Ритсу откинулся в кресле и перехватил взгляд Соуби. – Перейдем сразу к делу. Я бы предложил вам чего-нибудь выпить, но, боюсь, у Соуби связаны с этим неприятные воспоминания.

Рицка сжал руку Соуби, и Воин был благодарен ему за эту поддержку.

- Вам нужно попасть в штаб Семи Лун. Без электронного пропуска, выписанного директором Академии – вашим покорным слугой - вас не пропустят. Я готов выслушать ваши предложения.

- Предложения! – вскипел Рицка. – Вы будете торговаться с нами! Вы сами сказали мне, что штаб Семи Лун находится в Гоуре, а теперь не хотите пропускать нас!

- Не кричи так, Рит-тян, - Ритсу закурил, и Соуби подавил острое желание сделать то же самое. Но сенсей всегда улавливал его желания – как будто между ними существовала связь, похожая на связь Воина и Жертвы. – Соуби, не изводи себя, возьми сигарету.

- Не смейте называть меня так! Меня зовут Рицка!

- Как скажешь, как скажешь, Рицка.

- Чего вы от нас хотите?

Ритсу улыбнулся, не сводя глаз со своего бывшего ученика.

- Я не ищу материальных благ. Но у тебя есть кое-что, чем ты можешь со мной поделиться.

- У меня? Но что?

Рицка, малыш, разве ты не понял?

- Твой Воин, разумеется. Я сделаю тебе пропуск и даже расскажу, где найти интересующую тебя информацию. Но ты оставишь мне в залог Соуби. Ты вернешься за ним, когда закончишь дела.

- Нет! Я не отдам его вам! – Рицка вскочил и закрыл собой неподвижно сидящего Воина. – Я не позволю вам… делать с ним то… что вы хотите с ним делать… никогда… ни за что… я скорее умру!

Молодец, Рицка. Ты научился воспринимать своего Воина как свою вещь. Наконец-то.

- Я не испорчу твоего имущества, Рит-тян, - ласково произнес Ритсу. – Я всего лишь хочу побыть с ним немного наедине. Поговорить. Вспомнить прошлое. Не более.

- Я не верю вам!

- Рицка. У тебя нет выбора. Только так ты сможешь узнать то, что тебя интересует.

Удивленно, словно забыв о его присутствии, Рицка повернулся к Соуби.

- Иди. Оставь меня с ним. Не бойся за меня.

- Но Соуби…

- Иди, Рицка.

Несколько секунд Рицка выглядел так, словно вновь собирался заплакать. Но он быстро справился с собой. Когда он заговорил, его голос почти не дрожал.

- Хорошо. Соуби, я приказываю тебе не дотрагиваться до этого человека. Если он дотронется до тебя, окажи сопротивление. Если нужно, убей его.

Ритсу рассмеялся. Он прекрасно осознавал иронию происходящего.

По шее Соуби пробежали мурашки. Один и тот же приказ, но какие разные причины! Сеимей… Рицка, как же ты отличаешься от него!

- Да, хозяин.

- Замечательно, Рит-тян. Протяни мне вон ту печать, пожалуйста.

Соуби закрыл глаза. Краем уха он слушал, как Ритсу объясняет маленькой Жертве дорогу.

Рицка, Рицка, славный маленький Рицка. Пусть с ним все будет в порядке. Пусть он вернется.

- Отлично. Ты понял, куда идти?

- Понял.

- Тогда до встречи.

Рицка кинул взгляд на своего поникшего Воина.

- Соуби, дождись меня, - неожиданно тонким голосом выдавил он.

Рицка уже развернулся, чтобы уходить, когда руки Соуби настигли его. Обнимая худенькое тело сзади, Соуби зарылся в мягкие волосы.

- Возвращайся скорее. Не оставляй меня.

- Я вернусь. Обещаю. Я вернусь.

Освободившись из объятий, Рицка уверенно пошел к двери. Открыв ее, он обернулся и перехватил взгляд Ритсу.

- Если вы дотронетесь до моего Воина хоть пальцем, я убью вас.

Дверь захлопнулась, и в кабинете повисла гнетущая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тиканьем часов.

--- --- ---

- Поцелуй меня. Ну пожалуйста!

- Ты наглеешь. Не трогай меня.

Глухой удар.

- Я так давно не видел тебя…

- Лучше сосредоточься. В коридоре кто-нибудь есть?

- Нет. Откуда у тебя пропуск в кабинет Первого? Ты уверен, что он сработает?

- Сейчас проверим. К сожалению, это не совсем пропуск.

Тихое хихиканье.

- Мне так нравится работа взломщика…

- У тебя низкая, воровская натура.

- Эй! Я же обижусь.

- Пойдем.

Легкий щелчок электронного замка. Шаги.

Шепот:

- А что мы тут ищем?

- Мы не ищем.

- Тогда что мы тут делаем?

- Ты можешь помолчать хоть минуту?

- Прикажи мне, - кокетливо.

- Замолчи.

- Да, хозяин.

- Дай мне зажигалку.

Щелканье кремня. Тихий свист. Шорох. Скрип двери.

- Кто здесь!

- Сеимей… кажется, нас застукали. Упс.

- Кто вы!

- Аи, это воры! Позови сенсея!

- Нет… я чувствую Воина…

- Мы – воры, да, – смех. – А вы – что, охрана?

- Мы здесь убирали... Аи, ну же, позови кого-нибудь!

- Я… я не могу… что-то… с моей силой…

- Уборщики! Ха-ха-ха! Знаешь, Сеимей, кажется, без тебя они совсем расслабились. Убрать их?

- Нет. Просто усыпи их.

- Как скажешь, любовь моя. Но ты слишком строг ко мне… У меня же руки чешутся кого-нибудь убить.

- Мидори…

- Аи…

Глухой стук.

Хихиканье.

- Девочка так неудачно упала… Ай-яй-яй.

- Нисей! Я же говорил тебе: осторожно!

- Ну… Но это же скучно!

- Если тебе скучно, я могу отпустить тебя. Ты этого хочешь?

Вскрик.

- Нет! Нет, конечно, нет!

- Тогда молчи.

- Я… я просто хочу, чтобы ты наказал меня… по-настоящему…

- Нисей. Я никогда не накажу тебя так, как ты этого хочешь.

- Я… я знаю…

- Истеричка, - отвращение.

- Прости… прости, Сеимей…

- Замолчи наконец!

- Мне… мне сложно… дышать…

- Твое наказание.

- Сеи…мей…

- Тихо! Здесь есть кто-то, кроме этих малышей?

- Д-да…

- Он далеко?

- Не уверен… Но это… Воин… Наверное… охрана.

- Тогда действуй быстрее. Сегодня у нас другая цель. Но скоро, очень скоро мы вступим в открытый бой. Прекрати всхлипывать и займись аппаратурой. Сюда, под стол. Ну же.

Вздох облегчения.

- Если ты просто хочешь их прослушивать, что ты там так долго искал? – тяжелое дыхание.

- Не важно. Здесь ничего нет. Когда закончишь, займись раной этой малышки и транспортируй их куда-нибудь. Нам нельзя оставлять следов.

--- --- ---

- Забавно. Яблоко от яблони, не так ли?

- Не понимаю, о чем вы.

- Прекрасно понимаешь… Впрочем, неважно. Сядь на пол рядом со мной, Соуби. Прошу тебя.

- Я не хочу сидеть на полу.

- Почувствовал себя сильным?

Молчание.

- Соуби, не молчи. Говори со мной.

- Зачем, сенсей?

- Я скучал по тебе. Я рад тебя видеть.

Соуби достал новую сигарету и щелкнул зажигалкой.

- Ты много куришь. Больше, чем я.

Затяжка. Дым – лесенкой к потолку.

- Ты похудел. Заметно похудел. Он не заботится о тебе.

Тяжелый вздох. Шорох ткани. Соуби закинул ногу на ногу, рефлекторно защищаясь.

- Я понимаю, что он еще учится. Но ты должен следить за собой сам.

Едва слышный звук – пепел упал на дно пепельницы.

- Соуби, поговори со мной. Прошу тебя.

- Вы изменились, сенсей.

- Неужели?

- Определенно.

- В худшую сторону?

- Да.

- И в чем же это выражается?

- Вам не удается скрыть ваши эмоции.

- О. И ты знаешь, что я чувствую сейчас?

- Да.

- И что же?

- Это важно?

- Да.

Огонек сигареты кажется светлячком в полутьме. Пепел вновь падает – на этот раз мимо, осыпая серыми крошками поверхность стола. Одновременно двое мужчин наклоняются, чтобы сдуть его.

- Соуби-кун, - шепот.

- Если вы дотронетесь до меня, я причиню вам боль, - констатация факта. Клочки воспоминаний о Сеимее. Глухая тоска. Злость…

- О, разумеется… Ты рассказал мальчику все о нас? Но он же еще так мал.

- Я выполнял приказ.

- Приказ. Неужели. А ты не боишься сейчас за свою Жертву? Даже если бы вы были связаны, ты не услышал бы его зов. Стены Школы блокируют силу Воина.

- Что! С каких пор!

- Пару лет назад юные Mindless едва не разнесли Восточное крыло. С тех пор мы ввели четкий контроль над дуэлями в стенах Школы.

- Сенсей…

- Да, Соуби?

- Я…

- Я отпущу тебя к нему. При одном условии.

Волна ненависти, уже столь привычной, охватила Воина. Этот человек… его учитель… не остановится ни перед чем. Но больше всего Соуби разозлило неуважение. Неуважение к приказам Рицки. Против Сеимея даже Ритсу пойти не осмеливался, а сейчас…

- Подойди сюда, Соуби. Сядь рядом. – Голос звучит ровно, но ему не удается скрыть нетерпение. – Вот так. Хорошо. А теперь – мое условие.

- Я слушаю.

- Посмотри мне в глаза.

С изумлением Соуби вгляделся в блестящие серые глаза. Он и не заметил, что сенсей снял очки.

Только сейчас он понял, какого они на самом деле цвета.

- Прости меня.

--- --- ---

- Рицка, где же ты…

Сверяясь с картой, распечатанной Ритсу, Соуби бегом поднялся на пятый этаж по центральной лестнице.

Он был мало знаком с этой частью здания. Ученикам не разрешалось подниматься выше четвертого этажа.

Штаб Семи Лун был надстроен над Школой посредством новейших достижений техники и заклинаний. Снаружи его не было видно. С улицы Школа представляла собой обыкновенное четырехэтажное учебное заведение со стандартной планировкой.

Соуби прошел сквозь арку в широкую комнату, завешанную картинами, и даже на секунду пожалел, что не может остановиться и как следует разглядеть их. Он бывал в этой части здания, но попадал сюда другим способом.

Коридоры, коридоры, коридоры. На шестой этаж можно попасть только по боковой лестнице, перед этим проследовав по строго определенному маршруту.

Судя по названию на карте, Рицка держал путь в информационный зал на девятом этаже.

Разумеется. «Все, о чем ты хотел знать, Рицка».

Соуби сосредоточился на своей маленькой Жертве, пытаясь отыскать его в этом огромном лабиринте. Но Ритсу говорил правду: его силы словно отражались от стен.

«Ты не сможешь активировать систему, пока ты в коридорах. Однако есть несколько мест, не тронутых изоляционным оборудованием. Запоминай: библиотека. Информационный зал. Зал Советов. Тренировочный полигон – где он, ты, конечно, помнишь. А еще – личные кабинеты членов организации. Я отмечу их на карте синим цветом».

Почему все, что говорил сенсей, так легко укреплялось в памяти?.. Наверное, идеальная преподавательская дикция.

- Рицка…

Он оказался в библиотеке. Этот длинный, широкий зал был ему знаком. Сенсей иногда приводил его с собой, вызывая изумление и протест у других преподавателей. Пока Ритсу отмахивался от библиотекарши и назойливой Нагисы, Соуби забивался в угол и долгие часы проводил за книгами.

_- Читай, Соуби. Не обращай внимания на внешние раздражители._

_- Это кто здесь внешний раздражитель!_

_- Ты._

_- Я! Слушай, Ритсу, ты совершенно обнаглел! Сюда нельзя приводить учеников! Сколько раз тебе можно повторять! То, что ты – директор, не дает тебе права…!_

_- Замолчи. От твоего голоса мухи дохнут. Хмм… Впрочем, возможно, все дело в запахе._

_- Что-оо? Ты смеешь оскорблять мои духи?.._

_- Это духи? Прелестно._

_- Нагиса-сенсей, можно потише? Люди пытаются работать. Ритсу-сенсей, а на вашем месте я бы…_

_- Тогда завтра я приведу сюда малышку Койю! Если уж у нас повелось заводить любимчиков! _

_- Твоей Zero всего одиннадцать лет. Не лучше ли начать с букваря?_

_- А твоему Соуби – пятнадцать! Ты считаешь его достаточно умным? Ха!_

_- Мне кажется, кому-то не помешало бы прочитать несколько книг по клинической психологии. А еще могу посоветовать занимательный справочник по нервным расстройствам._

_- Все! Как же вы мне надоели! Нагиса-сенсей! Ритсу-сенсей! ЗАМОЛЧИТЕ!_

Это было незадолго до того, как…

Соуби решительно пересек библиотеку.

Он не хотел вспоминать. И не мог не вспоминать.

Тогда он улыбался учителю. Идеализировал его. Был ему благодарен за все те знания, которые Ритсу передавал своему ученику. Тогда он выкурил свою первую сигарету, стесняясь ехидной улыбки сенсея. Тогда он проводил с ним все свободные вечера. Тогда ему не нужна была гордость. Вернее, он просто не знал о ее существовании.

Даже после предательства Ритсу он не сразу начал ненавидеть его.

Долгое, долгое время он считал эти уроки частью обязательной программы.

Гораздо позже он понял, что они действительно являлись частью обязательной программы. Программы, написанной учителем специально для него.

«Терпи, Соуби. Защищай Жертву».

Соуби замер в дверях. Едва заметные колебания...

Он попробовал сосредоточиться на этом ощущении.

Уши заложило так, что он инстинктивно зажал их руками.

Воин. Близко. Сильный Воин. Охрана? Или… Рицка в опасности?.. Почему, почему он позволил этому случиться?.. Почему сам настоял на том, чтобы Рицка отправился сюда один?..

- Рицка, держись. Только держись.

--- --- ---

- Мальчик, эй, мальчик!

Рицка резко обернулся, но никого не увидел.

Он никогда не боялся темноты, но теперь, кажется, начал.

Он сверился с часами. Девять. Мама, наверное, уже заметила его отсутствие… может, даже позвонила в полицию… Юико… Шинономе-сенсей…

- Маль-чиииик!

- Кто здесь!

Из-за занавески высунулся чей-то хвост, шаркнул по полу и тут же с шуршанием скрылся.

- Выходи, черт побери!

За углом кто-то громко захихикал. Началась возня, закончившаяся вскриком и глухим ударом.

- Ма-а-а-а-льчи-и-ик…

Рицка решительно пересек комнату и отдернул занавеску. На него вывалились двое – те, кого он меньше всего ожидал встретить.

- Натсуо! Ёджи!

- Ёджи, встань с моей ноги!

- Тогда отпусти мои брюки!

- Да поднимитесь вы уже! – Рицка не знал, радоваться ему или сердиться. В конце концов, эти два придурка только что напугали его до полусмерти.

- Привет, Рицка.

- Натсуо видел тебя, когда выходил из ванной.

- Ага. Ты еще так уверенно шел куда-то, что я не мог за тобой не пойти!

- Поэтому он позвал меня, и мы за тобой проследили…

- А что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

- И где Соуби?

- Куда ты идешь?

- ЗАМОЛЧИТЕ! И не трогайте мои уши! И щеки! Да отпустите вы меня!

Синхронно высунув языки, ушастые Zero отступили от Рицки.

- Не мешайте мне. Я здесь по делу.

- Ух, какие мы серьезные! А свою собачку решил оставить дома?

- Ха-ха! Бедный Агатсума-кун!

- Заткнитесь! Заткнитесь же! – Рицка сжал руки в кулаки. Он и так волновался за Соуби. А что, если Соуби не выполнит его приказ? Если он… сам захочет… Нет. Не может быть.

- Э, да он, кажется, серьезно.

- Может, Соуби случайно умер?

- Ага, точно. Когда разогревал в микроволновке макароны.

- Короткое замыкание. Чпок – и все!

- Или мистер Подушечка Для Иголок случайно вылил краску в его суп. Ик – и все!

- Или его изнасиловали.

- О! Точно. Подкараулили в темном переулке…

- Зажали рот…

- Сорвали одежду…

- Привязали к столбу…

- Избили палками…

- Стоп! Ему же это понравится. Так не пойдет!

- Стой, Натсуо. Стой.

- А? В чем дело?

Рицка сполз на пол и уткнулся лицом в колени. Узкие плечи дрожали. Он напоминал маленький пушистый комочек.

- Слушай, мы же пошутили…

- Эй, Рицка, не плачь… Мы правда пошутили…

- Так что случилось с Соуби, а? Ему нужна помощь? Ну, скажи!

- Я ищу информационный зал, - сквозь всхлипы пробормотал Рицка. – И я заблудился. А Соуби… Соуби, он… он у сенсея… понимаете?

- Не-а…

- Но мы пойдем с тобой!

- Ёджи… если нас застанут здесь…

- Натсуо! Разве ты не видишь – им нужна помощь!

- Мы даже не знаем, что с ними случилось!

- Какая разница! Соуби спас нас! Тебе не кажется, что…

- Черт. Мы что, будем справедливыми?

- Да, будем. Один раз, обещаю.

- Ладно! Слышишь, Рицка? Мы пойдем с тобой.

- Вам… вам нельзя!

- Нам можно, - отмахнулся мальчик. – А если нельзя, то так даже интереснее.

Рицка вытер рукавом слезы. Никогда бы не подумал, что он будет благодарен этим двум придуркам.

- Вот… вот карта.

- Ух ты, Ёджи, смотри! Карта верхних этажей…

- КРУТО!

- ВАУ!

- Ну что, идем?..

Рицке ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за веселящимися Zero.

- Первый поворот направо…

- Сквозь арку…

- Рицка, мы почти у цели!

- Ты так и не сказал, откуда у тебя пропуск.

- От Ритсу-сенсея, - пробормотал Рицка, занятый разглядыванием гобелена с изображением планет Солнечной системы. Луна, заглянувшая в широкое окно, достаточно хорошо освещала стены. – Изнутри это больше похоже на старинный замок, правда?

Zero переглянулись.

- Ты видел Ритсу-сенсея?

- Да.

- Значит, Соуби сейчас с ним?

- Угу.

- Но почему ты тогда волнуешься? Ритсу же был его учителем.

Рицка пожал плечами. Еще не хватало делиться с маленькими маньяками своими страхами.

Рицка вспомнил, что Соуби сказал про шрамы на своей шее.

«Это – знак моей принадлежности. Это – моя метка».

Сначала Ритсу-сенсей, потом – Сеимей… Соуби не заслужил такого обращения! Особенно… особенно больно было представлять, как его собственный брат – его добрый, ласковый, веселый брат – мучает другого человека просто потому, что имеет над ним бесконечную власть… Если бы Сеимей был жив, Рицка бы не простил ему такого. Точно не простил бы. Даже если Соуби это нравится… это не повод причинять ему такую боль!

- Я бы хотел сфотографировать этот гобелен… - не думая, прошептал он. Если бы Соуби был сейчас рядом… Его волосы в лунном свете так красиво смотрелись бы на фоне изображенного на гобелене звездного неба…

- Пойдем, Рицка. Тут как-то слишком тихо…

- И темно…

- Хорошо. Пойдем.

- Вот он, Рицка.

Они остановились у высоких дубовых дверей, стилизованных под ворота.

- А куда здесь совать пропуск?..

- Сюда. – Рицка вытащил из кармана пластиковую карточку и вставил ее в прорезь между досками. Карточка с тихим свистом проскользнула внутрь, дверь щелкнула и открылась.

- Вперед, - уверенно сказал Рицка, забирая карточку.

- Информационный зал, - присвистнул Натсуо. – Наверняка здесь хранится полно секретов. Чем это ты так угодил Ритсу, что он дал тебе пропуск сюда?

- Он дал мне и пароль от главного компьютера.

- Ничего себе!

- Эй, эй, Рицка, чем ты заплатил ему? Уши у тебя вроде настоящие…

- Отстань от моих ушей. Вы со мной или нет?

- Конечно, с тобой!

- Что у вас за привычка говорить хором… - взгляд Рицки упал на часы. Ого! Уже десять. Они час проплутали по коридорам. Ну и местечко…

- Скорее, скорее! Хочу увидеть, где они хранят все секреты!.. – подпрыгивал на месте Натсуо.

- Тише ты.

Информационный зал напоминал огромный, бескрайний кабинет информатики. Рицка быстро шел между столами, пока не добрался до возвышения в центре. Здесь располагался полукруглый стол, на котором стояло семь идентичных мониторов, помеченных цифрами – от одного до семи. Рицка обогнул стол, разглядывая каждый экран. К седьмому была прилеплена жвачка. Пятый был облеплен бумажками-памятками с хокку. Третий выглядел так, будто его не включали много месяцев: монитор запылился, клавиатура убрана в чехол.

- Компьютер Сеимея… - догадался Рицка.

- Вот он. Наверное.

Рицка посмотрел туда, куда указывал Ёджи. Действительно: на столике в самом центре стоял огромный компьютер, к системному блоку которого вели провода семи других. Рицка рванулся к нему.

- Милая обойка, - рассмеялся Натсуо.

Экран осветился картинкой: кошка, вылизывающая котят.

- Да, интересно, кто это придумал.

- Имя: Семь Лун. Пароль… - Рицка порылся в кармане и достал карту. На обороте Ритсу аккуратным почерком вывел набор букв и цифр.

- Ура! Сработало!

Рицка в волнении уставился в монитор. На рабочем столе полукругом были расставлены папки с именами и соответствующими номерами. Третьим номером, как Рицка и предполагал, был Сеимей.

Так вот что означала эта подсказка! «Нас шесть – это важно!» Значит, Сеимей был одним из членов Семи Лун! Но почему… почему они решили убить его?

Гудело в висках. Дрожащей рукой Рицка сжал мышку и открыл папку.

«Пожалуйста, введите свое имя и номер в организации».

- Что? Что это значит?

- Разве не очевидно? – Натсуо положил голову на плечо Рицки. – Их семеро, у каждого – имя и номер. Нужно его ввести, видишь?

- Но… но я – не член организации.

- Дурачок. Ты уже вошел. Просто введи любое из имен папок, и все.

- Хорошо…

Рицка напечатал: "3. Beloved"

- Выдает, что это неверно!

- Дурачоооок! Не все члены Семи Лун – Воины и Жертвы. Напечатай имя своего брата.

- Хорошо… «3. Аояги Сеимей»… Доступ получен!

На экране сразу появилось окно с несколькими опциями: «Отправить отчет», «Создать документ», «Написать жалобу»… Написать жалобу? Что это значит?

Рицка закрыл окно. В папке лежало несколько других: «Награды», «Отчеты», «Текущие документы», «Проступки», а еще – папка с ролевой игрой, в которую Сеимей играл и дома. Это как раз не удивило Рицку. А вот папка «Проступки»…

- Слушай, какая разница, чего там натворил твой брат! Давай лучше посмотрим личные документы Первого!

- Отстань от него, Натсуо… Он же действительно здесь по делу.

Документы в «Проступках» представляли собой отчеты от каждого из членов Семи Лун. Рапорты, догадался Рицка. Он прокрутил окно вниз и наткнулся на еще один файл. «Приговор».

Вот оно.

То, что он искал.

Разгадка. Почему Сеимей погиб. Разгадка!

Нет! Седьмая, Ритсу и Нагиса утверждали, что Сеимея убил кто-то другой.

Разозлившись, Рицка ударил кулаком по столу. Он так стремился сюда, но так и не нашел убийцу. Он настолько сосредоточился на названии «Семь Лун», что весь его разговор с Седьмой вылетел из головы.

Может быть… может быть, он все-таки увидит зацепку? Что-то, что не было известно сотрудникам его брата… Ведь именно за этим они расспрашивали его! Разве нет?

Рицка открыл файл.

«**Дело Аояги Сеимея**

Решение принято единогласно:

Третий исключается из организации с лишением прав на обладание Воином

**Поправка от 3.05:** Третий приговорен к смертной казни

Способ реализации: Заклинание Смертельного Огня

Ответственные за исполнение: Седьмая и Четвертый

**Основания:**

Грубые нарушения устава организации по следующим пунктам:

1.18: Членам организации, обладающим Силой, запрещается наносить ущерб людям, не обладающим силой

1.21: Запрещается угрожать членам организации, не обладающим Силой

3.13: Жертвам запрещается использовать Воинов в личных целях»

Рицка проглядел список, и ему стало дурно. Пунктов было столько, что рябило в глазах.

Использование Воинов в личных целях… Почему-то Рицке показалось, что они имели в виду не просьбу сходить в магазин за хлебом. Для чего Сеимей использовал Соуби?

«5.3: Жертвам, разделяющим свое имя с Воином, запрещено иметь более чем одного Воина»

У Сеимея… другой Воин? Но… разве Соуби не был все время с ним?

Это похоже на… на измену.

Сеимей…

Но… все, с кем Рицке приходилось сражаться, утверждали, что имя – это судьба. Что ты принадлежишь человеку, с которым делишь имя… И это – навсегда. И когда дело обстоит по-другому, это плохо, неправильно, даже аморально. Значит, это не так? Все гораздо более осмысленно? Гораздо менее… таинственно? А вся эта чушь про неотвратимость судьбы придумана только для того, чтобы держать пары под контролем…

А если предположить, что Воин – вправду лишь боевая машина Жертвы, которая может быть заменена в любой момент… Тогда Соуби может стать его Воином? Действительно его и ничьим больше? Он может сделать его своим… навсегда. Разделить с ним имя… Ведь если Сеимей мертв, его имя больше не держит Соуби. Его можно как-то стереть. Должен быть способ!

Рицка осекся, наткнувшись на следующий пункт приговора.

«2. Приговоренным были убиты:»

Убиты?..

Далее следовал список имен. Длинный список имен. С датами рождения. Указывалось, был ли человек Жертвой, Воином или простым смертным.

Рицка не мог больше читать. Он забрался на компьютерный стул с ногами и уткнулся носом в колени. Его трясло, хотя слез не было – жаль! Ему так хотелось разреветься.

Его брат – убийца.

Рицка сжал зубы.

Убийца.

И сколько раз он заставлял Соуби убивать?

Рицка вновь поднял глаза на экран. Конечно. Услужливо написано, сколько из них убито с помощью Воина (вот оно – использование в личных целях!), сколько – только с помощью личной Силы, а сколько – и вовсе без применения магии.

О, там есть еще и третий пункт…

Устало скользнув мышкой по экрану, Рицка сфокусировал взгляд на тексте.

«3. (Добавлено 3.05) Покушение на жизнь каждого члена Семи Лун, попытка перехватить власть над организацией»

Не верю, - пронеслось в голове.

Сеимей – обычный мальчик. Обычный семнадцатилетний мальчик…

Разве мальчики способны хладнокровно убивать?

И борьба за власть… разве этим занимается кто-то, кроме пятидесятилетних политиков в телевизоре? Зачем она вообще нужна – эта власть? Разве… разве не лучше быть членом дружной команды…

Рицке хотелось лечь на пол и завыть.

Тоска, всепоглощающая тоска овладела им.

Теперь у него не осталось никого. Ни одного родного человека.

Сеимей – убийца.

Конечно, члены Семи Лун могли и сфабриковать это дело… Но Рицка не видел этому причин, как ни старался отыскать их.

Может, Сеимей был болен?

Ни один здоровый человек не способен на такое.

Рицка прочитал много книг по истории… но ему не приходило в голову сравнить своего собственного брата с великими диктаторами прошлого. Ведь Сеимей – не глава государства! А завоевывать организацию…

Рицка думал. Крепко зажмурившись, он думал.

Человек, жаждущий власти, становится сначала во главе компании, потом – партии, потом его назначают премьер-министром… И эти люди вполне здоровы. Более здоровы, чем он сам.

Но Рицка не мог этого понять.

С самого начала, когда только начал разбираться в том, для чего ему отдали Соуби, он не мог докопаться до сути.

Соуби и Сеимей были Возлюбленными. Они должны были любить друг друга. Существовать только друг для друга… А Сеимей просто отказался от Соуби. Передал его в чужие руки. Да, именно так! В чужие руки…

Рицка смутно осознавал, что нарочно травит себе душу. Ему было так плохо, что хотелось проверить: может ли стать еще хуже?

Соуби… Всю жизнь он принадлежал кому-то. Ритсу-сенсею, который учил его терпеть боль. Потом учитель передал готового Воина Жертве. Как там говорила эта девушка, Ямато? «Когда ко мне привели Койю, я знала о ней все. Я ждала ее… ее одну». Может, Соуби тоже ждал, когда его отдадут Жертве? Наверняка он хотел поскорее уйти от учителя… Не может быть, чтобы он этого не хотел!

И когда он наконец обрел того, с кем разделил имя… Этот человек причинял ему лишь боль.

Интересно, Соуби любил Сеимея? Наверняка любил. А может… любит и сейчас?..

Хватит, Рицка! Хватит фантазировать! Прекрати накручивать себя! Ты выдумал все это просто чтобы поплакать…

А вдруг все это – правда? Конечно, он давно перестал сомневаться в словах и действиях Соуби. Но… но вдруг он до сих пор говорит, что любит его, только из-за приказа Сеимея?

Loveless. Без любви. Нелюбимый.

Долгожданные слезы потоком покатились по щекам.

- Соуби… где же ты… Соуби…

Натсуо и Ёджи сидели тихо, как мышки, наблюдая за реакцией Рицки.

- Может, стоит позвать его? – шепнул Натсуо.

- Нет. Не надо. Он узнал правду о своем брате…

- Какую правду?

- Не знаю точно. Но Нагиса-сенсей говорила, что Сеимей был редкостным ублюдком.

- А бедняга Соуби его любил, да?

- Ага. Представляешь, каково теперь Рицке?

- Угу…

- Может, стоит позвать этого придурка Соуби? Прохлаждается там с Ритсу, пока его Жертва здесь рыдает…

- Попробуй. Думаю, он откликнется на зов. Подумает, что Рицка в опасности, и пулей прибежит.

- Только здесь не везде работает наша сила.

- Серьезно?

- Да. Нагиса-сенсей рассказывала.

- Все-то тебе Нагиса-сенсей рассказывала… - Натсуо нахмурился.

Ёджи пожал плечами и сосредоточился.

--- --- ---

- Я чувствую еще одного Воина, но он гораздо слабее предыдущего.

- Здесь полно Воинов, Нисей. Это же Академия.

- Этот недалеко… Не более чем этажом ниже…

- Нам нужно зайти в мой кабинет.

- Может, в другой раз?

- Нет, Нисей. Я слишком долго ждал. Там остались кое-какие мои вещи.

- Сеимей… я не против дуэли, ты же знаешь. Но ты ведь не хочешь сегодня драться…

- Не хочу. Поэтому делай все быстро! И молча.

- Да, хозяин…

--- --- ---

- Рицка…

Соуби спешил.

Если Рицке удалось избежать опасности, он уже в Информационном зале.

Следующая точка, где он сможет использовать Силу – Зал Советов. Забавно. «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

Мобильный телефон!

Дурак, дурак, безбожный дурак!

Уж он-то лучше всех знал, что мобильные внутри Академии всегда доступны. Иначе как Ритсу-сенсей смог бы разговаривать за пределами библиотеки?..

Доставая из кармана телефон, Соуби понесся по коридорам.

Гудки. Гудки. Гудки.

Рицка… возьми трубку, пожалуйста, возьми!

Гудки.

Черт побери!

Соуби влетел в пустынный Зал советов и замер, слушая гудки.

Нет ответа.

До Информационного зала два этажа. Нужно спешить.

Не успел он сделать нескольких шагов, как в ушах загудело.

Воин. Близко. Но это не тот же Воин, который активировал систему, когда он был в библиотеке. Гораздо слабее. Намного. Что-то вроде… Zero.

Может ли это быть Ёджи? Ритсу учил его различать системы различных Воинов по звуку, а Соуби уже приходилось слышать Ёджи дважды. Очень похоже.

Но зачем Zero активировать систему? С кем им тут драться?

Если только… Если только они не встретились с Рицкой.

Если он побежит так быстро, как только может, через десять минут он будет в Информационном зале. Главное – не опоздать.

--- --- ---

- Он отзывается!

- Ура! Слушай, что это за звук? Как будто песенка…

- Мобильный Рицки! Вон там, под тем столом. Наверное, выронил, когда помчался к компьютеру.

- Пойду подберу, что ли… О! Ему звонил Соуби!

- Ну слава богу. Значит, хоть с этим все нормально.

- Как ты думаешь, стоит сказать об этом Рицке?

- Не знаю… наверное, его лучше сейчас не трогать.

- Но это же Соуби. Он должен обрадоваться. Разве нет?

- Ну. Вперед. Хочешь нарваться на ошалелого Рицку?

- Эмм… Вообще-то не очень.

- Может, просто положить мобильник поближе?

- Вариант! Надеюсь, у Соуби хватит мозгов перезвонить.

Рицка все так же сидел на стуле, слегка покачиваясь.

После долгих рыданий его клонило в сон. Ему даже привиделся Соуби с букетом ромашек, на который налетели бабочки всех цветов и оттенков… Сам Рицка, смеясь, отгонял их, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Соуби, но бабочек становилось все больше и больше…

- Рицка! Рицка, ты в порядке… Рицка…

Бабочки куда-то исчезли. Ромашки – тоже. Соуби подхватил его на руки и прижал к себе.

Рицка ухватился за ворот его рубашки и уткнулся носом в плечо. Теплый, сильный, надежный. Настоящий… Любящий…

- Соуби…

- Рицка…

- Фу, гадость какая. Розовые сопли, бе-бе-бе, текут по экрану, бе-бе-бе.

- Может, уединитесь?

- Заткнитесь, малолетки, - пробормотал Соуби, зарываясь носом в спутанные волосы своей Жертвы.

- Ёджи, он назвал меня малолеткой.

- И меня тоже.

- Мы – малолетки?

- Ага. Зато он – взрослый извращенец.

- Пе-до-фил.

- Ма-зо-хист.

- Агатсума – взрослый дурак.

- Дурак-дурак-дурак.

Крепко обнимая Рицку, который обвил его руками и ногами, Соуби приблизился к Zero.

- Ёджи, ты чувствовал другого Воина?

- Какого? В смысле, кроме тебя? – все еще хихикая, отозвался мальчик. – Не-а.

- Нет? Уверен?

- Не-а.

Соуби отмахнулся. Чего еще ждать от неблагодарных малолеток.

- Вам спать пора, детки. Бегом отсюда.

- Эй, а посмотреть?

- Да-да, мы хотим посмотреть!

- На что вы хотите посмотреть?

- Ну как – на что. Нам интересно, куда деваются ушки, когда отваливаются.

- И хвост.

- Точно-точно.

- Марш отсюда! – Соуби, удерживая Рицку одной рукой, щелкнул пальцами, применяя простейшее заклинание.

- Агатсума – взрослый дурак!.. – донеслось до него прежде, чем Zero окончательно скрылись в вихре бабочек.

- Соуби…

- Ты очнулся, Рицка.

- Да… Как… как ты здесь оказался?

- Я нашел тебя. Ритсу-сенсей…

Рицка тут же подпрыгнул у него на коленях.

- Он не трогал тебя!

- Нет. Он меня не трогал. Все в порядке.

- Точно?

- Абсолютно. Он помог мне.

- Правда?

- Правда.

- Странно.

- Согласен.

Рицка хотел задать Соуби миллион вопросов, рассказать ему о куче разных вещей, обо всем, что ему удалось узнать, но… он устал. Устал так, что вряд ли смог бы сам идти. Не хотелось сейчас думать обо всем этом снова… Разрушать хрупкую гармонию подозрениями.

- Соуби… Не оставляй меня больше одного. Это приказ.

- Хорошо, Рицка.

Рицке было сложно дышать - так, уткнувшись носом в теплую шею, закутавшись в длинные волосы, но в этом было что-то… глубоко символичное. За все хорошее надо платить.

- Молодец, Рицка.

- Мм?

- Я горжусь тобой.

- Ммм?..

Соуби улыбался в его волосы. Впервые с того момента, когда он узнал о новом Воине Сеимея, он чувствовал себя нужным. Необходимым… Рицка никогда не оставит его так, как Сеимей. Никогда. Остается лишь приготовиться – возможно, скоро ему предстоит столкнуться с бывшим хозяином. Но связь… связь с Сеимеем… Как пойти против нее?

Пока Рицка дремал, он прочитал открытый документ и даже не удивился количеству прегрешений, приписывающихся его бывшему хозяину. В конце концов, его руками были убиты многие из этого списка. И в планы Сеимея по захвату власти он был отчасти посвящен. Сеимею подходила эта стремительность: сейчас он улыбается, шутит, а в следующую секунду отдает приказ об убийстве.

Ударом ниже пояса стал тот факт, что у Сеимея появился второй Воин еще до его «смерти».

Кто он, этот Нисей, черт побери!

Если он спросит об этом у Ритсу, он выдаст Сеимея. Если Сеимей умрет… «Умру ли я?..»

Рицка, Рицка, ты почти у цели. Не останавливайся.

Убить их обоих. И Сеимея, и Нисея. Было бы так просто.

_- Соуби, я собираюсь немного нарушить правила. Надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать? Мне нужно найти этих людей._

_Несколько фотографий легли на стол. Соуби были знакомы два лица из пяти. Приближенные Семи Лун. В частности – секретарь Первого._

_- Что конкретно тебе нужно?_

_- Узнай их расписание. Выследи их без охраны. Убей их. Не оставляй улик. Через неделю у нас дуэль с одной из пар, недавно вступивших в соревнования, поэтому каждый день мы будем появляться на тренировочном полигоне. Сделай так, чтобы нас там видели. Это должно послужить нам алиби. _

_- Ясно, хозяин._

_- Ты даже не возражаешь? _

_- Нет. Я должен?_

_- Я ожидал возражений._

_- Я могу возразить._

_- Не стоит. _

_- Полагаю, это – только начало._

_- Только начало, мой дорогой Воин._

Соуби вспомнил разговор Рицки с Седьмой о Сеимее. Они описали двух совершенно разных людей, и Соуби едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Никто не знал Сеимея так, как он. Но и он знал лишь малую, крайне малую часть. То, что ему позволялось видеть.

И несколько раз… несколько «моментов»… когда ему разрешалось сидеть с ним рядом. Слушать рассказы Сеимея о школе. Играть с ним в шахматы. Просто быть с ним.

Соуби крепко зажмурился.

Он чувствовал, что скоро, очень скоро перед Рицкой встанет выбор. Сложный выбор. Нужно попробовать ему помочь. Относительно себя Соуби уже принял решение. Главное – его придерживаться.

- Соуби…

- Мм?

- Ты… ты прочитал?

- Да.

- Ты все еще не можешь говорить со мной об этом?

- Не могу. Прости.

- Теперь я все знаю…

- Знаешь.

- Они ведь не врут? Соуби?

- Ты хочешь, чтобы это оказалось ложью?

- Очень… очень хочу…

- Тогда это ложь.

- Соуби…

- Сеимей был хорошим человеком.

- Нет…

- Сеимей был таким, каким ты его помнишь.

- Нет!

- Сеимей был…

- Замолчи! Хватит с меня сказок! Я знаю, теперь знаю, каким был мой брат! Ему нет оправдания! Он был убийцей, преступником, диктатором! Он был жестоким! Я никогда не прощу его за то, что он сделал с тобой! Но я… но я…

- Тише, тише, Рицка. Ты молодец.

- Я… я все равно любил его… таким, каким он был… Я не видел его другим, понимаешь? Как я могу не любить его, если со мной он был добрым?

- Никто не запрещает тебе любить его, Рицка…

- Это неправильно – любить такого человека. Но я не могу иначе!

- Я восхищаюсь тобой…

--- --- ---

- Юный Аояги у вас. Я послал его в информационный зал.

- О.

- Может, я должен был вас предупредить?

- Было бы неплохо, вообще-то.

- Вы собираетесь его перехватить?

- Нет, думаю, что это не актуально. Просто несколько… неожиданно.

- Ему пора узнать правду о Beloved.

- Думаете, он станет доверять нам после этого, сенсей?

- Вам скорее, чем мне.

- Значит, вы за этим позвонили?

- Да. Советую все же поговорить с ним. По моим расчетам, Соуби уже встретил его, так что используйте обычное сканирование.

- Ах, Агатсума-кун тоже здесь?

- Разумеется. Он же принадлежит Рит-тяну.

- Смеетесь?..

- Ну почему же. По-моему, у них неплохо получается.

- Но ведь Воин Loveless…

- Не вижу причин разрывать связь Соуби и юного Аояги.

- Ритсу-сенсей…

- Вы лучше других должны знать, что любого Воина можно заменить другим. Как и любую Жертву. Пусть лишь в критических обстоятельствах, но сейчас обстоятельства более чем критические.

- Значит, вы считаете, что…

- Да. Считаю.

- Хорошо… Хотя я удивлена. Впрочем, дело ваше… Вот Нагиса будет в бешенстве.

- Меня ее мнение волнует менее всего.

- Разумеется… Ну, как там Агатсума-кун?

- Прекрасен. Как всегда.

- Вот как…

- Вы смущены.

- Немного… Но мне нравится ваш стиль…

- Мой… стиль?

- Ваша прямолинейность.

- А.

- Ну, тогда… пойду, поищу Рит-тяна…

- Ступайте. Возможно, позже я присоединюсь к вам. Мне любопытно узнать кое-что.

- Хотите посмотреть на реакцию мальчика?

- Да. Он не похож на старшего брата.

- Сенсей…

- Что?

- Вы ведь не очень любили Аояги Сеимея, верно?

- Простите, но это – мое личное дело.

- Конечно-конечно…

- До свидания.

--- --- ---

- Что?.. Что за чертовщина?..

Молодая женщина еще раз нажала на кнопку «Запустить сканирование». Результаты повторились. «Идентификация: на территории здания три Воина и три Жертвы».

Женщина переключила мониторы на комнаты учеников. Все на месте… Кроме новых подопечных Ритсу – Zero. Еще двое – Рицка и Агатсума. Обе пары – в информационном зале. Хотя бы не так далеко… Видимо, Zero каким-то образом удалось проскользнуть вслед за Рит-тяном или Соуби. Нужно как следует выговорить этим гулякам. Нагиса их распустила.

Но кто – третья пара? Приборы отказывались определять их местонахождение.

- Они нас блокируют?.. Каким образом?

С громким вздохом женщина плюхнулась в кресло и закинула ноги на стол. Похоже, придется все же пойти. А так хотелось почитать журналы!

--- --- ---

- Тебе никогда не стать таким Воином, каким был Соуби.

- Ты нарочно меня обижаешь?..

- Это – факт.

- Я сильнее!

- Ты не умеешь безоговорочно подчиняться. Ничто не заменит той собачьей верности, которой всегда горели его глаза.

- И все же ты выбрал меня.

- Это временно.

- Что-ооо? Ты… ты собираешься вернуть себе этого плешивого пса!

- Ну что ты, Нисей. Соуби принадлежит моему младшему брату. В этом – секрет имени Loveless. Просто если со временем на тебе не появится мое имя…

- Разве это не от тебя зависит?.. – «Меня сложно подчинить, ты это знаешь, Сеимей… Но ты даже не стараешься! И не слушаешь меня! Почему ты думаешь, что ты умнее всех? Ты знаешь обо мне только то, что прочитал в Школе. Я – другое. А ты даже не стараешься меня узнать. Хозяин…» - Впрочем, не важно. Что за секрет?

Нисей уловил едва заметную перемену в настроении Сеимея – в лучшую сторону. Сеимей всегда становился более общительным в хорошем настроении. Но Нисей, хоть и боялся спугнуть его, не мог сдержать эмоций. Он нарочно запутал проводки, чтобы повозиться подольше – вдруг ему все же удастся узнать что-то интересное...

Хозяин не смотрел на него. Он сидел за своим компьютером, открывая папку за папкой. Если бы только узнать, что он ищет… Если бы только узнать, как стать его Воином навсегда… Поборов желание громко завыть от обиды, Нисей замер и весь превратился в слух.

- Ты не догадался? А я считал тебя проницательным.

Сеимей… Ты ведь называл меня своим другом…

- Loveless означает «нелюбимый». Мой брат любит Соуби. Соуби любит меня. Ни один из них никогда не получит того, кого любит. Это – их судьба, как бы они ни старались изменить ее.

Вот оно что! Ну, разумеется.

Нисей едва не засмеялся от восторга. Парочка неудачников… Хотелось бы ему сокрушить Агатсуму в честном бою, продемонстрировать свою силу… Если все действительно обстоит именно так, Сеимею можно и не стараться укреплять связь. Хотя с его стороны это очень самонадеянно…

Как же хочется убить Loveless! Но Сеимей намеревается сотрудничать с ними. Зачем, спрашивается? Они что, не могут вдвоем разделаться с этими занудами из Семи Лун? Смогут! Если Сеимей согласится дотронуться до него… Поцеловать его… Создать хотя бы подобие связи…

- Ну что ты притих, Нисей?

- Я счастлив. А когда я счастлив, я всегда улыбаюсь молча! – почти пропел черноволосый юноша, проверяя контакты.

- В таком случае, будь счастлив почаще, - пробормотал Сеимей. – Ты там закончил?

- Почти… Нашел то, что искал?

- Нет. Я не могу получить доступ к головному компьютеру отсюда.

- А зачем тебе…

- Просто небольшая предосторожность. Черт возьми, придется спуститься в информационный зал. Ты сможешь взломать дверь? Мой пропуск там больше не действителен.

- Постараюсь… А почему нельзя было сразу пойти туда?

- Потому что с ним рядом – кабинет никогда не спящей Седьмой.

- Думаешь, она бы нас выследила?

- Она заведует аппаратурой. И процессом сканирования помещений. Выследила бы. В два счета.

- Но ты же знал, что мы рискуем. Мы и здесь рискуем.

- А зачем, по-твоему, я заставляю тебя включать приемники? Нисей, ты меня разочаровываешь. Позже я накажу тебя за нерадивость.

- Разве приемники блокируют сканер? А я еще думал – зачем тебе прослушивать собственный кабинет…

- Разумеется. Нисей, не щеголяй своим невежеством.

- Сеимей… ну я же всегда был сам по себе! Ни разу не был в школе! Никто ничему не учил меня! Почему ты так жесток сегодня?

- Если будешь себя хорошо вести, я расскажу тебе о заклинаниях и технике, использованных при постройке этого здания.

- Мне сказать «спасибо»?

- Желательно. Я сделал тебе комплимент уже тогда, когда обратил на тебя внимание. Я предпочитаю Воинов высшего класса, а не самоучек.

- Сеимей…

- Закончил?

- Угу…

- Тогда пойдем вниз. И приготовься. Нам, возможно, предстоит неприятная встреча с одной из моих бывших коллег.

--- --- ---

- Соуби! Что это? Так громко! Мне больно…

Тот самый Воин. Близко. Очень близко. Почти за соседней дверью.

- Потерпи, Рицка. И приготовься. Кажется, нам придется драться.

- Сейчас?..

- Да.

Бедный Рицка. Так мило опустил ушки…

Кио всегда с веселым раздражением комментировал эту черту Соуби - отвлекаться в те моменты, когда думать нужно о деле. Обычно это распространялось только на учебу, но… Сейчас Соуби хотелось во-первых потрепать мальчика за уши, во-вторых - сбежать отсюда, подхватив Рицку на руки, и только в-третьих – увидеть, что же за противник их ожидает.

- Рицка, обещаю тебе: все будет в порядке. Если мы даже начнем дуэль, нас прервут.

- Ритсу-сенсей?

- Может быть, и он.

- Интересно, почему он все же помог тебе?

Соуби пожал плечами. Это касалось только учителя. Он даже не включал самого себя в список тех, кто имеет право об этом знать.

- Может, он не так уж и плох.

- Да, в этом ты прав.

- Просто… не знаю, что бы я делал тут без тебя.

- Ну, с тобой были малолетки Zero.

- От них помощи дождешься…

Соуби коротко рассмеялся и все-таки потрепал Рицку за уши.

- Соуби! Сосредоточься же!

Соуби не ожидал подобного.

Тяжесть в груди, такая знакомая.

Жажда выполнить приказ любой ценой.

Он помнил, как впервые получил приказ от Сеимея. Он помнил удовлетворение, расплывающееся по телу после выполнения приказа. Только настоящая Жертва могла отдать приказ именно так – чтобы не было возможности уйти от его выполнения.

И у Рицки получилось.

- Рицка, ты…

- Соуби, ну что ты медлишь? Активируй систему!

- Да, хозяин.

--- --- ---

- Здравствуйте, сенсей… Я думала, вы подойдете попозже.

- Я решил вас встретить.

- О… Очень мило с вашей стороны.

- Не хотел бы, чтобы вы пострадали. Из всей организации с вами приятнее всего иметь дело.

- Вы мне льстите… А что, вы думаете, это опасно?

- Вы сканировали помещение?

- Да. На территории информационного зала были две пары, одна из них – Zero, бывшие ученики Нагисы-сенсей. Но они теперь у себя в комнате. Вторая пара, я так полагаю – Рицка и Соуби.

- И все?

- И… еще одна пара.

- Где?

- Не знаю.

- Как это – не знаете?

- Они блокируют сканер.

- Ясно.

- Вы это подозревали?

- Я знал, что этой ночью в школе небезопасно.

- Но откуда?

- Я – директор этой школы. Я знаю все, что происходит в ее стенах.

- Вы…

- Поговорим об этом позже.

- Но разве это разрешено?.. Мне стоило бы доложить на вас…

- Но вы не станете. Этим вы мне и нравитесь. Пойдемте. Я беспокоюсь за своего ученика.

--- --- ---

- Сеимей!

- Это Соуби. – Сеимей улыбался.

- Соуби?..

- Да. Я знаю его Систему как свои пять пальцев. Не ревнуй, лучше ответь ему.

- Мы будем с ними драться?

- Разумеется, нет.

- Но почему?

- Я же сказал: нет. Отставить вопросы. Сосредоточься. Ты сильнее, и ты знаешь это. Продемонстрируй свою силу.

Нисей расплылся в улыбке.

- Конечно, хозяин. Сию секунду.

--- --- ---

- Соуби, ты в порядке?

- Да.

- Он… сильный, да?

- Да.

- Но ты… сильнее?

- Помоги мне, и я стану сильнее.

Неудержимо краснея, Рицка встал на цыпочки и сам развязал бинты на длинной шее.

- Я хочу, чтобы здесь было мое имя, Соуби.

- Позже, Рицка. Позже.

Приподняв голову мальчика за подбородок, Соуби привычным жестом коснулся губами его губ. Рицка беспомощно уцепился за широкие плечи своего Воина, на секунду забывая обо всем, кроме поцелуя. Кажется, он понял, что от него требуется. Он был уверен в своих силах.

И действительно: не открывая глаз, он увидел удивленное лицо Соуби. Картинка перед глазами – как тогда, когда он смог проникнуть в воспоминания своего Воина и увидеть ужасные вещи. И сейчас – это мысли Соуби, а не его настоящее лицо.

Рицка открыл глаза.

- Дерись, Соуби. Я хочу уйти отсюда.

--- --- ---

- Что ты скажешь своему брату?

- Поздороваюсь с ним.

- И все? Он же думает, что ты мертв.

- Он уже взрослый. И Соуби хорошо натренировал его. Он справится.

- А дальше?

- Дальше мы уйдем отсюда. Все вместе.

- Ты не боишься неадекватной реакции Агатсумы?

- На этот счет можешь быть спокоен. Одного приказа будет достаточно.

- Но… я думал… вы уже не связаны.

- Он все еще носит мое имя, не так ли?

- Значит, твой братишка не контролирует его?

Сеимей покачал головой.

- Неудачники, - довольно протянул Нисей.

- Хватит. Пойдем.

--- --- ---

- Они здесь. Держись.

- Я могу командовать тобой теперь…

- Да. Ты можешь. Я люблю тебя, Рицка.

- Я…

Дверь открылась, и послышался звук шагов.

Лабиринт столов. Секунда за секундой.

--- --- ---

- Здравствуй, Loveless.

- Кто ты?

- О, соблюдаем правила вежливости… Воспитанный мальчик. Весь в брата.

- Ты… ты знал моего брата.

- Да, и очень хорошо… Лучше, чем этот плешивый пес… о, извини, не хотел оскорбить твоего Воина.

- Замолчи. Кто ты такой?

- Рицка… Рицка, предлагаю не вступать в бой. Отмени приказ. Пока не поздно. Удержи меня, Рицка.

- Что?..

- Да-да, твой Воин– трус, каких поискать.

- Да замолчи ты! Соуби! Объясни немедленно!

Рицка обернулся к нему и беспомощно сжал руки в кулаки. Ему никогда еще не приходилось видеть подобного.

Соуби дрожал. На бледном лице выступил каждый мускул.

- Соуби, что с тобой!

- Да он буквально дрожит от страха! Ты только посмотри! Ха!

Рицка не успел даже открыть рот. Он не сразу понял, что произошло.

Соуби со звериным рыком бросился на незнакомца и повалил его на пол, сомкнув руки на шее.

- Убери от меня этого ненормального, - прохрипел он.

Удар в челюсть заставил его замолчать. Еще один – кулак Воина окрасился кровью.

- Перестань, Соуби. Ты калечишь моего Воина.

Рицке показалось, что все это происходит в замедленной съемке.

Бледный свет ламп над компьютерами.

Соуби, скорчившийся на полу.

Незнакомый юноша, вытирающий кровь с носа.

И тень человека, выступившего из-за ряда столов.

- Встань. Отойди в сторону. Жди дальнейших указаний. Вот так.

Соуби шел, слегка шатаясь, будто пьяный.

Рицка попробовал сосредоточиться на его мыслях, но ничего не вышло – глухая стена встала между ними.

Неужели это действительно его голос?

- Здравствуй, Рицка.

Он подошел к мальчику, мягко улыбаясь.

- Я вижу, ты хорошо потрудился. Я горжусь тобой.

Рицка по-прежнему не двинулся с места и не произнес ни звука. Он просто смотрел в лицо брата – живое, улыбающееся лицо без тени угрозы. Ласковые лучистые глаза. Те же ушки, те же черные волосы.

- Рицка, ты думаешь, что я – привидение? Не бойся. Возьми меня за руку и убедись.

Рицка продолжал смотреть в его лицо, игнорируя протянутую ладонь.

- Я жив, братишка. Все в порядке. Я больше не уйду.

- Соуби, подойди ко мне.

Какое-то злорадное наслаждение, ранее ему неведомое, охватило Рицку при виде удивления на лице Сеимея.

- Соуби, чего же ты ждешь? Я приказываю тебе. Подойди сюда.

Рицка не знал, чего он ждет. Он отключился от реальности. Он делал то, что диктовало подсознание: «Опасность. Опасность. Позови своего Воина».

Три пары глаз были обращены к облокотившемуся на стол мужчине. Он вцепился в деревянную поверхность так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Спутанные волосы скрывали лицо.

- Соуби, подойди.

- Соуби, оставайся на месте.

Два голоса и два взгляда скрестились.

- Рицка, я – твой брат. Почему ты сопротивляешься?

- Сеимей, - наконец нашел в себе силы ответить Рицка. – Ты мертв.

- Не глупи. Ты же видишь: я жив. Я все расскажу тебе. Давай уйдем отсюда вместе, пока нас не обнаружили.

- Отпусти Соуби. Ты же видишь: ему плохо, - в тон ему отозвался Рицка, не отводя взгляда.

- Он принадлежит мне, Рицка. Он носит мое имя.

- Он принадлежит **мне**. Раньше ты никогда не отбирал у меня то, что подарил.

- Глупости. Я одолжил его тебе для тренировок. Теперь я хочу вернуть его.

- Сеимей! Но ты же говорил мне, что…

- Замолчи, Нисей. Вылечи ушибы. Ты мне пригодишься сегодня.

- Тогда кто этот человек, брат?

- Мой Воин.

- Ты не имеешь права обладать одновременно двумя Воинами. За это тебя и приговорили к смерти. За это – и за убийства.

- Рицка, откуда ты…

- Я многое знаю.

- Сеимей, это бессмысленно! Может, просто уйдем?..

- Замолчи! – Сеимей молниеносно поднял руку и направил ее на Нисея. Тот вскрикнул, хватаясь за шею.

- Если он – твой Воин, почему ты мучаешь его?..

Сеимей не успел ответить: в зале раздался долгий протяжный стон, взорвавший гулкую тишину подобно удару грома.

- Соуби! Соуби, что с тобой! – Рицка прервал поединок взглядов и бросился туда, где стоял – нет, уже полулежал – его Воин. Мальчик упал на колени рядом с ним и откинул волосы с лица.

- О, конечно. Противоречивый приказ. Прошу прощения. Соуби, можешь не подходить ко мне.

Лицо Воина тут же расслабилось. Он часто задышал, как будто вынырнул после долгого пребывания под водой. Рицка взял его лицо в руки, не зная, что делать дальше.

- Еще раз прошу прощения, Рицка. Я не хотел причинить боль ни тебе, ни Соуби. – Никто из присутствующих ни на секунду не поверил великодушному тону. Рицка медленно повернул голову к брату.

- Отпусти его, Сеимей. Отпусти его, иначе я за себя не отвечаю.

- Рицка, не будь ребенком.

- Не важно, ребенок я или нет. Я никому не позволю причинять Соуби боль. Даже тебе, Сеимей. Я больше не верю в твою доброту. Я знаю правду.

- Рицка. Разве я когда-либо причинял тебе боль? Разве я когда-нибудь предавал тебя? Делал то, что могло бы навредить тебе?

- Нет, Сеимей. Но это не значит, что с другими ты ведешь себя так же.

- Конечно, Рицка. Ты уже совсем большой. Понимаешь, что каждый ведет себя по-разному с определенным человеком. Кроме… кроме Воинов.

- Не пудри мне мозги, Сеимей!

- Соуби, это ты научил его таким выражениям? Нехорошо.

- Мне рассказывали, как устроены Воины. Мне говорили, что они – машины, которыми нужно управлять. Мне говорили, что у них нет чувств. Так думают все, включая самих Воинов. Но это не так, Сеимей! Не так!

- Не так? Разве? – Сеимей сделал шаг в сторону Рицки. Тот мгновенно поднялся на ноги, заслоняя Соуби своим телом.

- Не так! Есть такие вещи, как дружба. Доверие. Любовь, наконец!

- Так-так… продолжай, Рицка.

- Не подходи ближе!

- Хорошо-хорошо. Говори, что ты хочешь сказать.

- Я видел много пар. Всех их связывали разные вещи, но никак не приказы! Breathless, Sleepless, Fearless – дружба, родственная связь и любовь! Даже Zero…

- А. Ты познакомился с Zero. Чудесно.

- Эти девушки любили друг друга! А Натсуо и Ёджи – точь-в-точь братья-близнецы! И я… я не хочу… не хочу быть таким, как ты!

- Рицка. В твоей логике есть некоторые ошибки. Ведь все эти пары проиграли вам.

- Да…

- Когда в битву вмешиваются чувства, победить невозможно, Рицка. Я думал, ты поймешь это.

- Неправда, Сеимей. Я доверяю Соуби.

- Этого никто не отменял. Нельзя драться, если не доверяешь своему Воину. Ведь в его руках твоя жизнь.

- Я… не просто доверяю ему.

- О. Ты любишь его, Рицка?

В зале воцарилось молчание.

- Ну же, говори. Ты любишь его?

Еще одна длинная пауза. Глаза Нисея и Сеимея были обращены к Рицке. Соуби сидел, крепко зажмурившись.

- Да, - еле слышно отозвался он. – Да.

«Рицка», раздался звенящий голос в его голове. «Рицка, твое имя».

Рицка опустил глаза. На его груди сквозь рубашку выступила кровь, но он не чувствовал боли. Непослушными пальцами он расстегнул пуговицы.

Там же, где у Соуби было вырезано имя Сеимея, появились окрашенные кровью буквы: Loveless.

- Поздравляю, Рицка, - с улыбкой произнес Сеимей. – Подготовка завершена. Ты готов быть Жертвой. Видишь, я обеспечил тебе достойную практику. Теперь послушай меня.

«Соуби», позвал Рицка. «Почему ты не слушаешься меня?»

«Я не могу».

«Тебе больно?»

«Нет».

«Ты ведь мой».

«Я…»

«Соуби. Перестань. Теперь и я вижу, что мы связаны. Возьми себя в руки. Ты же обещал защищать меня».

«Рицка… он держит меня».

«Ты любишь его, да?»

- Соуби любит меня. Он – действительно твой Воин, но он никогда не сможет ответить на твои чувства. Поэтому ты и носишь имя Loveless.

«Соуби, я приказываю тебе вступить с ними в бой. Приказываю тебе больше не слушаться Сеимея. Я не позволю этому ужасному имени управлять собой, даже если Сеимей говорит правду».

«Слишком… слишком слабый приказ, Рицка… Возьми меня за руку…»

- И вы составляете отличную пару. Мы вместе отомстим Семи Лунам за попытку убить меня. Разве ты не хочешь помочь своему брату, Рицка?

- Хозяин, он… пытается перехватить контроль над Агатсумой… Послушай же меня… Позволь мне драться! Укрепи связь!

- Нисей, ты хочешь еще?..

«Быстрее, Рицка. Я не смогу сделать это в одиночку».

Не отводя взгляда от лица брата, Рицка на ощупь отыскал ладонь Соуби и сжал ее.

«Этого… мало, Рицка…»

- Рицка, ты ведь не поверил их словам?

- Ты убийца, Сеимей. Хочешь сказать, что нет?

- Ты не знаешь моих причин, Рицка…

- Я не хочу их знать. Убийство – преступление, Сеимей!

- Тебе нужно перестать мыслить так плоско, Рицка.

- Это iя/i плоско мыслю?.. Я знаю, чего ты хотел! Ты хотел добиться власти над организацией! Я не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь, и не очень хочу знать, но ты вел себя как диктатор! Захватчик! Мне казалось, что люди поумнели с тех пор, как велись кровопролитные войны за власть!

- Ты ошибаешься, Рицка. Похвально, что ты хорошо учишься по истории, но здесь ты не прав.

- Я прав.

Рицка развернулся и слепо бросился на Соуби. Он повалился на него, больно ударившись коленкой о пол, но не остановился. Он знал: у него в распоряжении несколько секунд.

Не открывая глаз, он нашел мягкие, безвольные губы.

«Ты – мой, Соуби. Я не отдам тебя брату. Я никому не отдам тебя. Ты – мой».

- Соуби, встань и подойди сюда! Мы уходим.

- Соуби, останься и… позвони Ритсу-сенсею.

Звон в ушах. Тяжесть в груди. Губы Рицки – совсем рядом.

Сжав мальчика в объятиях, Соуби не двинулся с места.

- Соуби, ты слышишь меня?

- Ты сам отдал меня Рицке, Сеимей.

- Соуби. Ты забыл?

- О чем?

- О том, как меня следует называть.

- У тебя есть Воин, Сеимей. Я больше не нужен тебе.

- Ты любишь меня, Соуби. Ты не будешь с этим спорить.

- Сеимей, оставь их… Ну же, уходим… со всей организацией мы не справимся… если ты не позволишь мне укрепить связь!

- Помолчи, Нисей!

Светловолосый Воин опустил руку в карман и, отыскав мобильный телефон, нажал на цифру три.

--- --- ---

- Ваш телефон, сенсей.

- Это Соуби.

- Раз он звонит вам, значит, он в порядке?

- Напротив. Это значит, что он совсем не в порядке. Очень может быть, что звонит не он, а юный Аояги. – Он нажал на кнопку приема. – Я слушаю.

- Сенсей, это Агатсума. Мы в информационном зале. Здесь Beloved и его новый Воин. Мы задержим их, но поспешите.

- Держись, мой мальчик. – Ритсу убрал телефон в карман и улыбнулся уголками губ.

- Что? Что он сказал? Почему вы улыбаетесь?

- Мы нашли старшего Аояги. Точнее, Соуби нашел его.

- Что!

- Скажите, вы занимаетесь спортом?

- Ну… вообще-то я иногда бегаю по утрам. А что?

- Дорогая коллега, нам предстоит небольшая пробежка.

--- --- ---

- Активирую систему.

- Соуби, прекрати. Я запрещаю тебе.

- Сеимей, мне кажется, нам стоит принять бой!

- Нисей… Черт возьми, соглашайся.

- Мы принимаем бой.

- Соуби, нападай, но не применяй заклинания, опасные для жизни.

- Конечно, хозяин. Я все понял.

- У вас тоже разные имена. Мы на равных, брат. Хотя я и не ожидал от тебя предательства.

- Это не предательство, Сеимей. Я по-прежнему люблю тебя. Просто мне интересно, чей Воин сильнее. Просто игра. Как в детстве, брат.

- Начинай, Нисей!

- Сеимей, дотронься до меня, пожалуйста!

- Нападай! Я не собираюсь слушать твои советы.

- Хорошо. – Сеимей, что же ты делаешь?.. - Агатсума, ты – жалкий неудачник. Ты бессилен против меня. Ослабить связь! Поразить нервы. Двойной удар.

- Глупо применять подобные заклинания против сильнейшего Воина Школы. Защита. Развернуть. Усилить вчетверо. В восемь раз.

- Развернуть!

- Развернуть!

- Защита!

- Нисей, будь внимательнее! Если им удастся сковать нас, я выброшу тебя на помойку.

- Соуби, не расслабляйся. Нападай. Ну же! «Помнишь, как нас сковали Sleepless? У них разные имена… И это – явная слабость его Воина. Он хочет быть Beloved, но…»

- Двойная цепь! Руки скованы. Ты не в силах сопротивляться. Ты никогда не займешь достойное место рядом с ним. Ты – лишь замена.

- Защита!

- Нападай, черт тебя побери, Нисей!

- Сеимей, пожалуйста…

- Ты столько кичился своей силой, так покажи ее!

- Помоги мне, Сеимей… прошу тебя…

- Я приказываю тебе сковать их! Нисей!

- У вас разные имена. Вы находитесь по разные стороны барьера. Железная стена. Разрыв. Цепи.

- Нет!..

- Сеимей… Прости меня… Но ты сам виноват…

- Соуби, доведи дело до конца. Свяжи их. «Обездвижь его Воина, но не трогай брата. Его отправь… куда-нибудь. Куда-нибудь, где мы сможем потом найти его. Откуда он не выберется».

- Мы победили. Одинарная цепь. Ты недвижим. Ты проиграл. Я объявляю нашу победу.

- Нисей!.. Ты ни на что не годен!..

Связанный по рукам и ногам Нисей повалился на пол.

- Сеимей. Подожди нас, отдохни немного. Мы скоро вернемся к тебе, и ты сможешь рассказать нам все, как и обещал. Соуби, давай!

- Соуби, не смей. Я – твой хозяин!..

- Отправка. Конечный пункт: кабинет Ритсу-сенсея, третий этаж. Запереть.

- Кабинет сенсея?..

- Прости. Это первое, что пришло мне в голову. Точнее… единственная ближайшая комната, к которой я знаю пароль.

- Сойдет. Думаю, Ритсу не выдаст нас. Напиши ему сообщение.

- Ты ведь не хочешь отдавать брата под суд Семи Лун?

- Нет, конечно. Я хочу поговорить с ним.

Соуби кивнул.

- Поздравляю с победой, хозяин.

Рицка почувствовал, как сила, родившаяся в нем, отступила. Ноги налились свинцом, и он пошатнулся, пытаясь добраться до ближайшего кресла. Соуби шагнул вперед и подхватил его на руки.

- Я рад, что ты выбрал меня, Соуби, - пробормотал Рицка и закрыл глаза. Он потерял сознание.

- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сложным был твой собственный выбор, - прошептал Соуби и опустился на пол. Устроив голову Рицки на своих коленях, он вытащил из кармана сигареты и, пощелкав зажигалкой, жадно затянулся. Нащупав очки во внутреннем кармане, он вернул их на законное место и вгляделся в лицо своего связанного оппонента, лежащего поодаль.

На первый взгляд, победа далась им легко. Но Соуби понимал, что это не так. Ему пришлось использовать свои силы полностью, чтобы хотя бы пробиться сквозь защиту – такой плотной была аура Нисея, - а ведь обычно Соуби «включал» экономию своей энергии. Если бы не их с Рицкой связь, неизвестно, чем бы закончилась дуэль.

Нисей сказал, что Сеимей сам виноват в их проигрыше. Что это значит?

Судя по всему, Сеимею настолько противно было касаться Нисея, что он не захотел помочь ему даже в такой ситуации.

С удовольствием отметив, что эта информация уже не трогает его, Соуби достал телефон.

Или Сеимей просто недооценил собственного брата?

Зажав сигарету в зубах, Соуби набрал сообщение и отправил его.

Убирая телефон в карман, он усмехнулся.

Плохой Воин, Соуби, очень плохой Воин.

Пошел против хозяина. Причинил ему вред. Напал на него. Нарушил множество приказов. Едва не погиб. Ты действительно стоишь его. Ты – такой же преступник. И, конечно же…

Ты – эгоист, Агатсума Соуби. Ты выбрал того, кто любит тебя. Того, кто смог доказать тебе, что Судьбы не существует.

Улыбаясь, Соуби расстегнул окровавленную рубашку. В самые последние секунды дуэли он почувствовал жар в груди, но не позволил себе остановиться.

Привязывающие заклинания Сеимея были слабее, раз это произошло.

Имя «Beloved» исчезло. Вместо них сквозь алые пятна блестели другие буквы.

--- --- ---

- Вы что-нибудь слышите?

- Нет. А вы?

- И я – нет.

- Переведите дух, сенсей, вы совсем выдохлись.

- Курение – отвратительная привычка.

- Не пробовали бросить?

- Ни в коем случае.

- Хмм… Дверь не заперта.

- Пойдемте… О, кажется, мне сообщение.

- От кого?

Ритсу улыбнулся, и его глаза сверкнули за стеклами очков.

- Не важно, дорогая коллега, совершенно не важно. Давайте поспешим.

--- --- ---

Соуби поднял голову. Ему показалось, что он задремал, но, взглянув на часы, понял, что прошло всего пять минут.

- Здравствуй, Соуби.

- Здравствуйте, учитель.

- Ты отлично поработал.

- Вы немного опоздали.

- Ты и без меня справился. Впрочем, как я полагаю, позвать меня было идеей твоей Жертвы.

- Вы абсолютно правы.

- Соуби, позволь познакомить тебя с Седьмой. Дорогая коллега, мой лучший ученик. Вы наконец можете наблюдать результат моих многолетних трудов вживую.

- Очень приятно. Шинай Нацуми, или просто Седьмая.

- Рад встрече.

- А это, я так полагаю, Рит-тян! Какой милый.

- Тише. Он спит. Дуэль утомила его.

- У него был сложный день, понимаю… А это…?

- Некто Нисей. Beloved использовал его в качестве Воина.

- Посмотрите-ка, Ритсу-сенсей… Не узнаете? – женщина склонилась над связанным телом.

- Включите вон ту лампу, пожалуйста. Здесь слишком темно… А мне давно уже нужно выписать новые очки.

- Ухудшается зрение, учитель?

- Не злорадствуй, Соуби. Тебе это не идет. Впрочем, как и эта рубашка. Красный – абсолютно не твой цвет.

- Это кровь, учитель. Вам действительно нужны новые очки.

- Обрел нового хозяина, Соуби? – в голосе слышалась улыбка.

- И вновь вы правы.

- Разумеется, я прав. Приятно видеть тебя счастливым, мой мальчик.

- Ритсу-сенсей… - Седьмая потопала ножкой.

- Иду-иду.

- Мне кажется, это он.

- Он?

- Да. Вы не помните? Пропавший из виду полтора года назад…

- Припоминаю. Да, конечно. Воин, не поддающийся дрессировке. Nameless. Или просто Ничей.

- В котором хватает силы даже на то, чтобы драться вне Системы. Он может выступать и в качестве Жертвы, насколько я помню.

- Не совсем так, коллега. Он все же Воин. Это – отдельный нюанс, как-нибудь расскажу. Думаю, будет целесообразно поместить его в камеру. Я позже займусь им.

Соуби прищурился. Nameless? Ничей? Вот почему фраза про то, что он – лишь замена, дала такой поразительный по силе эффект! Рицка – маленький гений.

- А где же сам Beloved?

- Да, Соуби. Где же наш дорогой Аояги-сан?

Ритсу улыбался. Соуби поймал себя на том, что благодарен учителю за эту улыбку.

- Ему удалось скрыться.

- Как жаль. Коллега, боюсь, что мы еще не раз услышим о Beloved. Но зато теперь мы уверены, что он жив – первый этап расследования завершен.

- Соуби-сан… А можно подробнее?

- Боюсь, что нельзя, Шинай-сан. Этот Воин– вы назвали его Nameless, если я не ошибаюсь, – очень силен. Нам пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы победить его.

- Соуби…

- О! Рит-тян пришел в себя!

Седьмая расплылась в улыбке и опустилась на корточки рядом с Соуби.

- Привет-привет! Я – Седьмая, помнишь меня?

- Да…

- Доброе утро, Loveless.

- Ритсу-сенсей…

- Лежи спокойно, Рицка. Все позади.

«Мой брат… Соуби, с ним все хорошо?»

«Я отправил его в кабинет Ритсу, помнишь?»

«Да… да, помню. Нам нужно поскорее забрать его…»

«Не волнуйся. Сенсей не выдаст нас. Лежи спокойно, у меня для тебя хорошие новости».

«Правда?»

«Да. Но об этом позже».

- Седьмая, предлагаю вам разобраться с Nameless, а я провожу Рицку и Соуби в мой кабинет. Мне нужно поговорить с ними.

- Хорошо, сенсей. Полагаю, мы увидим вас завтра на собрании?

- Созываете экстренное совещание? Верное решение. Разумеется, буду.

- Нагиса-сенсей тоже примет участие.

- Я так и знал, что мое мимолетное счастье будет омрачено такой незначительной, но крайне неприятной деталью.

- Все еще спорите с Нагисой-сенсей, учитель?

- Кое-что никогда не меняется, мой мальчик.

- Я рад, что кое-что все же меняется.

- Если это – попытка иронизировать по поводу моего ухудшающегося зрения, то знай: ты – очень невежливый мальчик. Пойдемте со мной, Loveless. Думаю, вам хочется поскорее вернуться в свои комнаты и выспаться, поэтому не стоит задерживаться. Спокойной ночи, коллега.

- Спокойной ночи, сенсей. Соуби-сан, Рит-тян.

Женщина щелкнула пальцами и исчезла, унося с собой тело Нисея.

Рицка в упор смотрел на Ритсу.

- Почему вы зовете меня Рит-тян? Мне это не нравится.

Ритсу пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

- Это придумала Седьмая, я здесь не при чем. Но тебе подходит. Очень мило.

- Мне нужно увидеть брата. Пойдемте скорее!

- Возьми меня за руку. Соуби, ты знаешь пароль.

Рицке показалось, что пол ушел у него из-под ног, а в носу что-то ужасно щекоталось – до смерти хотелось чихнуть. Через две секунды они оказались посреди кабинета Ритсу, где и началась вся эта эскапада всего несколько часов назад. В информационном зале Рицка лежал на полу, а теперь он стоял, поддерживаемый Соуби за плечи.

- У тебя на носу бабочка, - сообщил Соуби.

- Ой. – Рицка подставил бабочке палец, и она послушно перебралась на него, сложив крылышки. – А как сделать, чтобы она показала узор?

- Просто прикажи ей, Рицка. Просто прикажи ей. – Соуби улыбался, и Рицке стало очень тепло.

- Покажись мне, пожалуйста, - прошептал Рицка, наклоняясь к голубой красавице. Та сделала несколько шагов по маленькому пальцу, махнула крыльями раз, другой – и раскрыла их, демонстрируя черно-синий рисунок.

- Какая красота…

- Соуби, ты уверен, что запер мой кабинет после телепортации? – голос учителя оторвал Рицку от созерцания прекрасного насекомого. – Насколько я вижу, здесь никого нет. А прятаться у меня, сам знаешь, некуда.

Рицка судорожно огляделся. Сеимея действительно не было в кабинете.

- Я уверен, сенсей.

- Посмотрите, - Рицка подошел к двери. К ней был прилеплен листок, вырванный из ежедневника.

«Меня не так легко запереть, Соуби. Я разочарован в тебе.

Рицка, ты совершил ошибку. Надеюсь, что когда мы увидимся в следующий раз, ты постараешься исправить ее». Без подписи.

- Он ушел, - пробормотал мальчик. – Ушел, не поговорив со мной.

- Значит, я был прав: мы еще не раз услышим о Beloved, - Ритсу опустился в свое кресло и сложил руки на столе. – Терпеть не могу, когда копаются в моих вещах, - добавил он, разглядывая разбросанные по полу бумаги.

- У тебя будет возможность поговорить с ним, Рицка. Но нам нужно быть бдительными. Сеимей рассердился на нас, а он непредсказуем в гневе.

- Ты думаешь, он способен причинить боль и мне?..

- Я не знаю, Рицка. Я не знаю.

- Присаживайтесь, - Ритсу указал на свободные стулья. – Могу предложить чай, кофе, виски, мартини, апельсиновый сок и пиво.

- Спасибо, учитель, думаю, обойдемся чаем.

Соуби, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся готовить чай. Оказалось, что за ширмой у стены пристроилась целая кухня. Рицка невидящим взглядом наблюдал за уверенными движениями Воина.

- Loveless, у тебя теперь есть и другие задачи, - тихо сказал Ритсу.

- Что? Какие?

- Я полагаю, что вы все же найдете время посещать занятия в нашей школе – теперь, когда у вас одно имя.

- У нас…

- Ты еще не видел?

- Н-нет.

- Прости. Наверное, я испортил сюрприз.

Рицка покосился на мирно разливающего чай Соуби. У него появилось имя?..

- Я надеюсь, что вы поможете нам разобраться с суматохой, вызванной появлением вашего брата.

- Каким образом?.. Если вы хотите, чтобы я помог вам убить Сеимея, то этого никогда не будет.

- Ни в коем случае. Думаю, Семь Лун прислушаются к вашему мнению.

- Они будут слушать меня?

- Конечно. Я не удивлюсь, если они попросят тебя о сотрудничестве, если не о членстве.

- Но почему?.. Я даже не знаю, чем они занимаются!

- Ты все узнаешь в свое время. Пока можешь не беспокоиться. И тебе, и Соуби нужно над многим поработать, чтобы стать сильнее. Ваша связь вызовет новые эмоции, вы должны подстроиться друг под друга… Многое, с чем вы не справитесь вдвоем. Поэтому предлагаю свои услуги. В любое удобное для вас время.

- Ритсу-сенсей… Почему вы помогаете нам? Вы же…

- Может, я пытаюсь заслужить твое доверие, - Ритсу усмехнулся.

- И запутать меня еще больше, да?

- Не сердись. Буду честен с тобой. Меня всегда волновал только один человек. Все, что я делаю, так или иначе связано с ним – последние шесть лет, с момента нашего знакомства. Меньше всего мне хочется, чтобы он вернулся к Beloved.

- Вы… Соуби…

- Ты – чуткий мальчик, Рицка. И справедливый. Ты будешь заботиться о нем.

- Чай. – Соуби поставил чашки на стол. – Я обнаружил в хлебнице булочки, почти свежие. Не возражаете, сенсей?

- Разумеется, нет.

- Рицка, ты почему такой красный?

- Все… все в порядке.

Рицка уцепился за рукав Соуби и не отпускал все время, пока пил чай.

- Соуби, я уже предложил Рицке взять у меня несколько уроков. Ему не помешают советы другой Жертвы.

- Я согласен, если Рицка согласен.

- Вы были Жертвой?..

- А в это сложно поверить?

- Хорошо, я согласен. Но если я пойму, что вы собираетесь причинить вред моему брату, я немедленно уйду. – Он посмотрел Ритсу в глаза. – И заберу Соуби, - добавил он с вызовом.

- Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы твои интересы были соблюдены, - улыбаясь уголками губ, ответил Ритсу. – В таком случае, предлагаю назначить первое занятие на пятницу. У Соуби три пары, а ты заканчиваешь в четыре, верно?

Рицка кивнул. Его не удивило, что Ритсу знает их расписание.

- Тогда в пять жду вас у себя. Пообедаем вместе, не возражаете?

- Но мы не успеем доехать…

- Теперь вы можете использовать заклинание телепортации.

- А… да.

- Мы пойдем, учитель. Кио наверняка умирает от беспокойства.

- Идите. До скорой встречи, Loveless.

--- --- ---

- Соуби…

- Мм?

- Мне предложили стать Третьим. Вместо Сеимея.

- И ты согласился?

- Я не знаю… Я сказал, что еще маленький для такой ответственной должности, а они засмеялись. Эй, вот и ты смеешься! Зато они согласились не убивать брата.

Рицка водил пальцем по груди Соуби, повторяя линии своего имени. С некоторых пор он делал это постоянно.

- Сеимей тоже стал членом Семи Лун в тринадцать, Рицка.

- Знаю… - мальчик склонил голову на широкую грудь, слушая стук сердца, и свернулся вокруг Соуби клубочком.

- Ты справишься, Рицка. Я буду рядом.

- Соуби…

- Что?

- Брат говорил, что означает наше имя… Помнишь? Что я люблю тебя, а ты любишь его… и ни один из нас не получит того, кого любит.

- Помню, конечно.

- Ты… ты считаешь, что он сказал правду?

- Рицка… Разумеется, имя имеет значение. Но если бы оно имело буквальное значение, то Breathless не могли бы дышать, а Sleepless никогда бы не спали.

- Да, наверное…

- Ты сам говорил мне, что не хочешь стать рабом своего имени.

- Да. И я не отказываюсь от своих слов.

Соуби улыбнулся и привычным жестом потрепал Рицку за уши.

Они некоторое время лежали молча.

- Соуби, о чем ты думаешь? Покажи мне.

Перед глазами проплыла череда картинок: четырнадцатилетний Соуби с учителем; кратким бликом – та, которую Рицка уже видел и которой боялся; Сеимей с ножом, вырезающий Соуби ошейник; вновь Ритсу – судя по всему, недавно, потому что Соуби уже взрослый; снова Сеимей – у них дома…

- Странная вещь – эта связь, верно?

- Почему же… Но она характерна не для всех пар.

- А для кого?

- Только для сильнейших.

- Значит, мы – сильнейшие?

- Ты сомневался?

Рицка покачал головой. Соуби рассмеялся: челка Рицки щекотала голую кожу.

- Щекотно? Прости.

Соуби вместо ответа подвинул Рицку ближе к себе.

- Забирайся на меня. Хочу видеть твои глаза.

Рицка покраснел под пронзительным взглядом Воина.

После того вынужденного признания он ни разу не говорил Соуби о том, что любит его. Он все еще не понимал это полностью – это находилось на уровне инстинктов, как и умение отдавать приказы.

Вдруг Соуби опять намекает на что-то…?

И все же он уселся на Соуби сверху. Широкая пряжка ремня немного больно упиралась в бедро, но Рицка решил, что двигаться не будет ни в коем случае.

- Тебе не тяжело?

- Нисколько.

- Я хотел поговорить с тобой о брате… Теперь, когда ты можешь говорить о нем, я хочу знать всю правду.

- Я удивлен, что ты не начал этот разговор раньше.

- Ты любил его?

- Да. Очень.

- Когда ты перестал любить его?

- Не могу сказать точно. Возможно, когда узнал, что у него есть еще один Воин.

- Когда ты узнал об этом?

- В тот день, когда твоя мать связала тебя.

- Поэтому ты тогда был сам не свой!

- Да.

- Дурак… Почему ты не сказал мне?..

- Потому что до этого я говорил тебе, что Сеимей мертв. И ты верил мне. Я не хотел предать твое доверие.

- Соуби… - Рицке нравилось смотреть ему прямо в глаза, зная, что он больше никогда не отведет их. – Сеимей действительно приказал тебе быть моим Воином?

- Да.

- Глупо с его стороны было пытаться забрать тебя после этого, верно?

- Верно. – Ловкие пальцы расстегнули рубашку Рицки, обнажая имя. Указательный палец скользнул по букве L.

- А еще… уже не про брата…

- Спрашивай, Рицка. Чего ты боишься?

Рицка опустил уши, как всегда делал в волнении.

- Может, я боюсь твоих ответов.

- Все, что я расскажу тебе о моем прошлом, не имеет значения. Важно только то, что происходит в данный момент. Это как с твоим желанием стать прежним Рицкой. Ты ведь отказался от этой идеи?

- Да, но при чем здесь…

- Ты был другим раньше. Все люди меняются – в лучшую сторону или в худшую. То, какой ты сейчас – вот что имеет значение. И нужно стараться быть таким, каким ты хочешь быть в эту самую минуту.

- Сейчас я хочу быть собой… с тобой. Таким, какой я есть.

- Ты со мной. И ты – это ты.

- И я хочу, чтобы ты был собой со мной. Понимаешь? Хочу узнать тебя.

Слова Сеимея неожиданно всплыли в памяти Воина. «Меня раздражает, что я не могу разгадать тебя». И слова Ритсу, тешащие самолюбие: «Твоя многогранность завораживает каждого, кто знаком с тобой».

- Неужели я действительно настолько загадочен?

Рицка кивнул. Указательный палец Соуби проследовал по букве О.

- Может, поэтому ты и полюбил меня? – лукаво улыбаясь, спросил Воин.

Мальчик залился краской.

- Я не хотел говорить тебе это. Сеимей вынудил меня.

- Но почему?

- Ты же знаешь! Я боюсь… я не доверяю таким словам…

- Я думал, это в прошлом.

- Это было совсем недавно.

- Да, действительно… мне показалось, что прошло не меньше года. – Соуби вывел на гладкой коже букву V.

- Твой ошейник не исчез, - задумчиво произнес Рицка. – Что это значит?

- Он не имеет отношения к моей силе. Это было личной прихотью Сеимея.

- Личной прихотью… почему он так жесток?.. Почему?

Соуби тихо рассмеялся.

- Ты же знаешь, что мне это нравится.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я делал то же самое?.. Ни за что.

- Рицка, ты можешь делать все, что хочешь.

Маленькая ладонь накрыла длинные пальцы художника, застывшие на букве E.

- Я не рассказывал тебе кое о чем, Соуби.

- Я слушаю.

- Я… каждую неделю ходил к психотерапевту. Мне поставили диагноз «раздвоение личности», но не сказали об этом. Я сам прочитал. Когда Катсуко-сенсей вышла из кабинета, залез к ней в стол и прочитал. Вот. Я – ненормальный.

Соуби сурово посмотрел на мальчика.

- Рицка. Ты разумнее всех, с кем я знаком. Ты разумнее Кио, это уж точно.

- Но я… Я действительно…

- Рицка. Психотерапевты – люди, как правило, более сумасшедшие, чем их пациенты.

- Соуби, не смей так говорить! Катсуко-сенсей замечательная!

- Я верю. Но это не значит, что у нее с головой все в порядке. Я, конечно, не психиатр, но не припомню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь считал себя кем-то, кем не являешься.

- Я хотел стать прежним Рицкой.

- Но больше не хочешь?

- Нет. Я больше не хожу к психотерапевту и не знаю, вылечился ли я.

- Ты не мог вылечиться, потому что ты никогда не был больным.

- Не знаю, Соуби. Может, я правда псих? Не смейся надо мной.

Соуби оборвал смешок и сжал в ладонях лицо Рицки.

- Я – не лучшее подтверждение твоей нормальности, Рицка, так что советую тебе не думать о глупостях. Ты слишком много думаешь для своего возраста. Я-то точно думаю меньше, чем ты. Тебе нужно больше развлекаться. Как насчет парка аттракционов?

- Не хочу.

- Ты боишься высоты? Мы могли бы прокатиться на колесе обозрения.

- Не хочу.

- А, может, качели? Или тир? Я могу выиграть для тебя медвежонка.

- Я не люблю медвежат.

- Ты говорил, что любишь всех животных.

- Выиграй для меня слона.

- Хорошо. Это приказ? – Соуби усмехался, и Рицке ужасно хотелось улыбнуться ему в ответ, но, черт возьми, они же говорили о чем-то серьезном! Почему Соуби не воспринимает его всерьез?

- Ты когда-нибудь ходил с Сеимеем в парк аттракционов? – зачем-то спросил Рицка, проигнорировав последний вопрос Воина.

- Нет, никогда.

- Даже когда ему было пятнадцать?

- Даже когда ему было пятнадцать.

- А тебе хотелось?

- Угу. Я люблю аттракционы.

- Тогда пойдем.

Соуби рассмеялся и поднес ручку Рицки к губам.

- Ты такой милый, когда ревнуешь.

- Я не ревную! – ощетинился Рицка. – И что за привычка целовать мою руку? Я не девчонка!

- Тогда почему ты все время спрашиваешь о том, что мы делали с сенсеем и с твоим братом?

- Я просто хочу понять тебя лучше. – Рицка погрустнел. Ощущение, что Соуби не хочет говорить ему правду о себе, вернулось.

- Сенсей был авторитетом для меня. Сначала я уважал его, потом – боготворил, а потом – ненавидел. Сеимей был моей Жертвой. Сначала я ждал его, потом – боготворил, до самого конца.

Опешив от такого подробного ответа, Рицка, не поднимая глаз, прошептал:

- А я?

- Я люблю тебя.

- С самого начала?

- Почти.

- Почти…

Соуби прижался губами к мягкой ладони.

- Передай мне сигареты, пожалуйста.

- Держи.

Щелкнула зажигалка, и струйка сизого дыма поплыла к потолку. Рицка проводил ее взглядом.

- Что за удовольствие – курить? Это же вредно.

- Хочешь, чтобы я бросил?

- Нет, не надо, ты что. – Рицка принюхался. Неотъемлемый запах Соуби – запах дыма. И одеколона – не слишком терпкого, как у его отца, а легкого, сладковатого. И масляных красок. – Может, потом когда-нибудь ты дашь мне попробовать.

- Нет, не дам.

- Почему?

- Это вредно. Не вырастешь.

Рицка опустил уши и сделал вид, что обиделся. Ему на самом деле совсем не хотелось вдыхать этот гадкий дым.

- А разве просто вдыхать дым – не вреднее?

- Не намного.

Рицка надолго замолчал. Соуби закурил вторую сигарету подряд и прикрыл глаза.

- Я скучаю по брату.

- Он вернется.

- Нет. Он никогда не будет таким, как прежде. Теперь у меня больше нет родных людей. И от этого мне очень грустно.

Рицка и раньше говорил это, и Соуби каждый раз хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Рицка не видел в нем родного человека. Не воспринимал его как часть своей жизни – только в отрыве от нее, как нечто ненормальное, из ряда вон выходящее. Принадлежать Сеимею было легко. Добиться того, чтобы принадлежать Рицке, казалось непосильной задачей.

- Ты не останешься один, Рицка. Никогда. Клянусь.

- Мне надо идти, Соуби. Мама ждет.

- Я провожу.

- Угу.

--- --- ---

- Смешно. Когда-то мне казалось, что я не отдам тебя никому.

Кошка удивленно посмотрела на нарушителя спокойствия. Котенок, которого она только закончила вылизывать, тихо мяукнул и полез маме под бок.

- Смешно. Когда-то я думал, что люблю тебя. Каждое твое движение, каждый взгляд приводили меня в восхищение: мой, мой, мой…

Кошка повела ушами и принялась за второго ребенка, удерживая его лапой. Упрямый мальчишка. Не терпится исследовать окружающий мир. Незачем, мал еще.

- Конечно, ты с честью справился с заданием… Рицка с твоей помощью может стать сильнее меня… Но настраивать его против собственного брата – низко, мой дорогой Воин, низко. Впрочем, в этом виноват Ритсу. Жаль, что я тогда проявил мягкость и не приказал тебе убить его…

Отвесив непослушному ребенку подзатыльник, кошка зевнула. И почему этот странный тип еще не спит? Хозяйка уже давно уснула.

- Наверное, я допустил ошибку… Противно признавать это. Тебя нельзя было отпускать. Нельзя. Я был самонадеян. Тебя нужно постоянно контролировать, держать на коротком поводке… бедный Рицка. Он не справится с тобой. Ритсу – плохой учитель. Не смог лишить тебя гордости…

Кошка попыталась увернуться, когда палец полуночника почесал ее за ухом. Фу, фу, фу. Разве он не видит – я занята. У меня дети.

- Мне хочется убить эту кошку. Ты бы сделал это без промедления. А Рицка бы плакал. Вы не подходите друг другу.

Кошка зашипела, почуяв опасность.

Сеимей рассмеялся.

- Ты слишком любишь боль, Соуби… И ты вернешься за ней – ко мне или к своему самодуру-учителю, но ты за ней вернешься. Ты не посмеешь воспитать жестокость в моем младшем брате. Ты не посмеешь.

Сеимей пересел на диван и достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Вынув одну, он поджег ее и принюхался. Конечно, это тот запах... но к нему не примешиваются другие, столь характерные для его Воина.

- Может, я что-то упустил… Или чего-то не знал о тебе… Ты не можешь на самом деле любить моего брата. Его не должен любить никто.

Тихое гудение телефона окончательно испортило кошке настроение, и она по очереди начала переносить детей под кресло. Лучше не рисковать.

- Да, Нисей. Все прошло удачно?

- Мне удалось сбежать, если ты об этом.

- Не волнуйся. Успокойся. Я же говорил, что все получится.

- Все получилось бы сразу, если бы ты помог мне!

- Не обижайся. Я потерял контроль над собой. Это больше не повторится.

- Ты же говорил, что никогда не теряешь над собой контроль! – всхлип в трубку.

- Как тебе не стыдно, Нисей. Такой большой мальчик, а плачешь.

- У меня нервы расшатались. Они меня пытали.

- Тише, тише, мой мальчик. Я награжу тебя за усердие.

- Какой смысл мне быть твоим, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я был твоим?

- Ну что ты. Ты нужен мне. Разве я не говорил, что ты – мой друг?

- Ты врал.

- Это – серьезное обвинение. Не стоит разбрасываться такими словами.

- Ты обещал сделать меня своим!

- Я сдержу обещание. Скройся там, где мы договорились. Скоро мы увидимся.

- Пока, Сеимей.

- Бедняжка, - улыбаясь, сообщил Сеимей коротким гудкам, но тут же нахмурился. – Видишь, Соуби, с кем мне приходится объединяться, чтобы достичь цели… Но ты будешь со мной. Даже если на тебе появилось имя моего брата, это ни о чем не говорит. Будет забавно бороться за тебя. Три Жертвы и один Воин… да, забавно. А твой учитель уже вступил в борьбу. Наверное, я все же недооценил его – он сделал очень точный ход. Посмотрим, кто выйдет в финал.

**-End(less?)**


End file.
